Marcas
by Karla Kollynew
Summary: -Projeto Like Always- O curso do amor verdadeiro nunca fluiu suavemente e mesmo em uma guerra, você não escolhe por quem vai se apaixonar.
1. Prólogo

* * *

**PRÓLOGO: O MENSAGEIRO

* * *

**

Molly tinha uma filosofia para conseguir sobreviver aos tempos de guerra: nunca desvie seu olhar. Nem dos pesadelos, nem da verdade.

Seus pesadelos já eram reais e seis dos seus sete filhos saíram de casa para lutar a Segunda Grande Guerra, quatro deles estavam em linhas de frente no campo de batalha e seu coração também estava lá. Com cada um deles.

Nos pesadelos, podia ouvir os gritos, o som dos tiros, explosões; em sua realidade, rezava para que o mensageiro nunca chegasse trazendo as cartas que tornariam reais seus mais terríveis sonhos.

Ela nunca desviou o olhar, por mais doloroso que fosse; também nunca deixou de orar.

"Molly", ouviu Arthur chamar.

Ela se virou para o marido e logo em seguida desviou suas atenções para a mesma direção que ele olhava, através da janela, para os jardins da casa. Seu coração acelerou; o nó em sua garganta apertou; levou a mão ao peito e sentou-se para não cair. Arthur veio ao seu socorro e a abraçou.

Poucos minutos depois o mensageiro bateu na porta. Era o barulho mais terrível que Molly já tinha escutado. Arthur Weasley se adiantou para atender, mas foi ela que abriu a porta, encarando os olhos do homem fardado que carregava em suas costas uma grande mochila cheia de más notícias.

Na mensagem ela já sabia o que viria escrito, restava agora saber qual dos seus filhos havia morrido.

* * *

. **REVIEWS!!** **Comentem, por favor. **

**N/A.:** Olá! Não costumo fazer notas grandes, mas como essa é a do prólogo acho que merece um alô especial. Agradeço a _Swan, Mialle, Maya, cah_ e Scila_ que viram o processo de montagem inicial dessa fic que é para o **Projeto Like Always do Fórum 6V**. Cá estou eu, escrevendo Drama novamente (ok, eu nunca deixei de escrever Drama/Angust). Comentem! É uma long, preciso realmente de incentivo, preciso saber como estão reagindo a cada capítulo postado, então, agradeço se me presentearem com comentários a respeito.

Também adianto que a fic não será só desgraça, por favor, não desistam. **Também se estiver procurando um dramalhão mexicano, sugiro que não continue. É uma história triste, que mostra a dor de uma guerra, mas também a felicidade dentro das pequenas coisas**. Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos!

**N/A.2:** Essa história se passa na época da Segunda Guerra Mundial, alguns fatos históricos, bem como nomes históricos serão adaptados aos personagens de Harry Potter.


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1 - PROMESSA**

_Inglaterra, 8 Meses Antes_

Silêncio.

A atmosfera de expectativa sufocava mais do que o mormaço das tardes quentes de verão. Ginny cutucava seu café da manhã com uma colher, enquanto os demais à mesa se limitavam a comer. Em silêncio.

Ron estava com uma aparência doentia e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Ginny não o viu atacando o prato de comida que estava em sua frente. Arthur tomava pequenos goles de café enquanto olhava para esposa pelo canto dos olhos, enquanto ela espiava pela janela ao menos duas vezes a cada minuto.

"Por que tanta demora?", Fred perguntou impaciente, quebrando o clima de suspense.

"Talvez eles tenham nos esquecido", Ron murmurou esperançoso.

"Nós não vamos nos livrar. Somos jovens, solteiros, em perfeitas condições de lutar", George relembrou pela terceira vez na semana.

"Percy e Charles já estão lá", Ginny murmurou.

"Mas eles são militares, _tinham_ que estar lá e sempre são os primeiros na convocação. É o trabalho deles, no caso de vocês é diferente. Não somos naturais daqui, deve ter algum procedimento padrão e isso demora", Arthur lembrou.

"Mas todos que conhecemos já foram chamados".

"Bill também não foi convocado", Ginny argumentou.

"Bill seria um bom soldado, mas depois do que aconteceu com ele com certeza não vão chamá-lo", Fred comentou.

"Vocês querem parar?", Molly perguntou explodindo todo o seu nervosismo de uma só vez. "Não esperem por essas cartas como se fosse um presente de natal! Não quero metade da minha família correndo perigo, vocês são crianças e não sabem o que estão desejando, vocês-"

"Mamãe...", Ginny chamou, apontando para janela.

Da pequena cozinha, os seis puderam observar o homem se aproximar. As esperanças de Molly foram levadas junto com um suspiro.

No fundo, sempre quis acreditar nas palavras de Ron _"Talvez eles tenham nos esquecido"_. Sim, talvez tivessem esquecido seus filhos. Com certeza existiam outros jovens que queriam lutar e o exército dos Aliados já era tão grande... Não precisavam de mais crianças lutando.

Não precisavam dos _seus_ filhos.

Ginny observou Ron engolir seco. Fred e George tinham expressões idênticas estampadas no rosto: sorrisos.

Desde o começo eles queriam se alistar voluntariamente, mas foram impedidos por Molly. Ela queria retardar ao máximo a necessidade de precisar embarcar seus filhos no trem que os levaria para lutar uma guerra que não era deles.

Ginny abriu a porta e recebeu quatro cartas. Três delas em papel pardo com o emblema das forças armadas do Reino Unido, endereçadas a Ron, Fred e George. Ela as entregou imediatamente.

"E essa outra?", Fred perguntou.

Ginny olhou no verso e leu o seu próprio nome.

"É para mim", informou em tom de surpresa, mas sem conseguir disfarçar a satisfação.

Estariam eles convocando mulheres também? Queria lutar, mas eles não permitiam mulheres no exército, muito menos uma estrangeira. Ainda assim, mesmo que permitissem, provavelmente não seria compulsório como era o caso dos homens. Assim, por ser menor de idade teria que ter permissão de seus pais e isso era algo que jamais conseguiria.

"Estão convocando você também?", Fred perguntou incrédulo, puxando a carta da mão de Ginny.

O papel era azul e não havia um emblema oficial do exército, apenas um carimbo em vermelho.

"É da Cruz Vermelha", Fred informou. "Eles falam que você participou do treinamento ano passado e estão convidando você para se tornar enfermeira aqui do condado", ele continuou lendo. "Devido ao estado de guerra, as enfermeiras e médicos dos hospitais foram para o campo por isso a Cruz Vermelha está atuando na substituição nos principais hospitais".

"Eles não querem que eu vá lutar?", ela perguntou.

"Não, é um convite para auxiliar no hospital daqui".

Entre lágrimas, Molly suspirou mais aliviada. Ginny fechou a cara.

"Partimos neste fim de semana", George informou.

"Já?", Arthur perguntou surpreso. Restavam apenas dois dias.

"A guerra não espera", Fred murmurou excitado, indo na direção das escadas. "Temos que ir buscar o fardamento amanhã no posto de apoio", gritou do segundo andar.

"Nunca vi pessoas tão animadas para morrer", Molly murmurou sombriamente, ainda tremendo.

Arthur se levantou e abraçou a esposa.

"Não é como na Primeira Grande Guerra, Molly. Os Aliados estão muito melhor preparados no que diz respeito a equipamentos, estratégia... Percy me garantiu, você viu como ele estava confiante".

"E você escuta Percy, Arthur?", ela perguntou azeda. "Ele _sempre_ está confiante".

"Nisso eu concordo", ele ponderou. "Mas não podemos fazer nada agora que as cartas chegaram. Se eles não atenderem à convocação o exército vem buscá-los à força, na melhor das hipóteses eles serão presos. Você sabe que na nossa situação de refugiados..."

"Com eles presos eu ao menos saberei onde eles estão e estarão vivos!", gritou, cruzando os braços.

"Ninguém vai morrer, mamãe", Ginny consolou, jogando de lado a carta que havia recebido. "Tudo ficará bem".

**-x-**

Na manhã seguinte, Ginny acordou com o barulho de Fred e George descendo as escadas aos saltos. Ela tinha demorado a dormir, pois ficou escutando no rádio algumas notícias da guerra. Aliados e Forças do Eixo. Muitos países envolvidos, milhares de pessoas morrendo todos os dias.

Queria fazer alguma coisa, queria lutar, mas por ser jovem e mulher as coisas não seriam como ela queria. Tinha se alistado e feito o treinamento de enfermeiras no ano anterior na esperança de ser convocada para o campo de batalha, mas as esperanças já tinham desaparecido depois de receber a quarta carta pedindo auxílio nos hospitais da região, ou para cuidar de crianças e idosos cujos parentes morreram na guerra.

Levantou-se devagar e abriu a porta do seu quarto. Fred, George e Ron já tomavam café. Teria que se apressar se quisesse acompanhá-los até a vila, pois queria ver o movimento.

Ver Harry.

Vestiu-se rápido e desceu os degraus da escada aos pulos, chegando à cozinha a tempo de exigir que eles a levassem junto com o pretexto de que gostaria de ver o noivo e Hermione, quando na verdade queria ver a movimentação dos soldados e sentir ao menos um pouco a sensação de que poderia ajudar em algo. Não queria ficar sozinha em casa, enquanto os irmãos arriscavam suas vidas. Se houvesse um jeito de ir lutar aquela guerra, ela iria descobrir.

Saiu sem tomar café, seguindo os irmãos. Fred e George estavam animados, Ron era a face da ansiedade. Ginny sabia que ele também queria lutar a guerra, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia da insegurança dele e do medo de fazer alguma coisa errada diante dos amigos.

Harry e Hermione já estavam lá quando chegaram. Hermione usava seu uniforme de enfermeira e auxiliava na entrega dos materiais no posto de apoio. Ela era uma das enfermeiras que iriam pegar o trem e depois um navio para chegar ao continente e desembarcar no meio da confusão instaurada na Europa. Ela foi uma das primeiras a se alistar e fazer o curso de enfermagem, pois a guerra e os pensamentos nazistas confrontavam diretamente com a sua família de origem judaica.

Harry também lutava pela memória da sua família. Lily, sua mãe, era judia e James, seu pai, um convertido. Ambos foram mortos antes da Segunda Guerra começar e tudo o que restou para Harry foi o desejo de fazer justiça e tornar o mundo melhor, mesmo que para isso a Guerra contra o Eixo fosse necessária.

"Bom dia", Harry se aproximou do Weasley, cumprimentando cada um.

"Bom dia", responderam Fred e George, ao mesmo tempo.

Ron apenas sorriu para Harry e Hermione. Os três nunca precisaram de muitas palavras para se entender.

"Oi", Ginny falou.

Harry se aproximou, segurou-lhe as mãos e beijou-lhe a testa.

"Como está?", perguntou.

"Não tão bem. Eu gostaria de ir, sabe?"

"Você não pode se meter nisso, Ginny. Pessoas morrem lá", alertou.

"Você me fala como se eu fosse ficar tranqüila sabendo que você, minha melhor amiga e os meus irmãos estão indo para um lugar onde pessoas morrem enquanto eu fico aqui sem poder fazer nada", respondeu emburrada.

Harry suspirou e se virou para os demais:

"Você precisam apresentar as cartas naquele galpão", apontou para uma grande lona montada em um terreno baldio. "Vão entregar para vocês dois uniformes, uma mochila, calçados e um manual. Também ganharão uma medalha com o nome e o número de vocês para-"

"Identificar nossos corpos caso fiquem irreconhecíveis?", perguntou George.

"É", Harry respondeu sem conseguir conter a sensação de que havia falado besteira.

Fizeram-se alguns segundos de silêncio antes que Hermione quebrasse aquele momento incômodo.

"Venha comigo, Ginny. Preciso mostrar algumas coisas a você. Garanto que vai gostar", falou sorrindo sem graça, estendendo a mão para que a amiga a acompanhasse.

George, Fred e Ron seguiram para o galpão, mas Harry ficou onde estava recepcionando novos recrutas que acabavam de chegar. Ginny acompanhou Hermione, mas ainda olhava para trás buscando Harry a cada dois passos.

"Não precisa ficar preocupada com ele", começou, notando a ansiedade da amiga. "Harry já era um soldado antes mesmo de descobrir a verdade sobre a morte dos pais. É um rapaz sortudo também, não se preocupe. Além do mais, eu e Ron estaremos com ele nessa missão".

"Por que todos tentam me confortar, Mione?", perguntou irritada. "Eu não preciso que me diga o quanto Harry é competente. Eu_ sei_ disso, mas queria estar ao lado dele".

"Mulheres não podem fazer parte do exército", lembrou.

"Mas você vai embarcar junto com eles!"

"Não seguirei exatamente para o campo. Apenas médicos homens seguem para as batalhas, enfermeiras apenas dão cobertura".

"Mas você estará lá, será útil. E eu? Fico em casa rezando para que ninguém que eu amo morra?", perguntou mais alto. Alguns soldados olharam para as duas.

Hermione a puxou pela manga das vestes e apressou o passo.

"Você pode integrar a Cruz Vermelha", aconselhou. "Você recebeu outra carta, não foi? Ginny, você já teve treinamento e é capacitada no que diz respeito a cuidar de feridos. Aceite o chamado, cuide dos civis aqui no condado. Se tiver destaque pode ser recomendada a integrar a equipe médica e embarcar nos próximos pelotões, mas Deus queira que a guerra não dure tanto".

Ginny desejava o mesmo, mas queria estar lá para ajudar. Seguir os conselhos de Hermione e aceitar o chamado da Cruz Vermelha seria uma saída, se não fosse uma alternativa que exigisse percorrer um caminho muito longo. Quanto tempo levaria para que se destacasse entre as enfermeiras? Seria tão competente assim?

Ela tinha pressa.

"Granger", alguém chamou e Hermione se virou para atender. Ele estava vestido de branco e tinha uma faixa com uma cruz no braço. "As três enfermeiras novas da equipe chegaram, estão lá dentro ajudando a distribuir o material dos soltados, você quer conhecê-las?", era um rapaz que Ginny conhecia.

"Olá, Michael", cumprimentou.

"Oi, Ginny. Finalmente resolveu ingressar na Cruz Vermelha? Você foi uma das melhores alunas, não entendo por que não ficou conosco".

"Eu ainda-"

"Ela está pensando, Corner".

"Tenho certeza de que fará a escolha certa", falou sorrindo, antes de se afastar.

"Eu posso demorar, Ginny. Seria melhor tentar encontrar seus irmãos. Pegar o material não demora muito e logo eles devem estar voltando para casa", informou.

"Tudo bem", concordou. "Mas antes vou tentar falar com o Harry".

"Você virá se despedir da gente amanhã?", Hermione perguntou.

"Claro", respondeu sorrindo, tentando esconder a frustração por precisar se despedir.

As duas se cumprimentaram e Hermione seguiu para dentro de outra tenda, quase no mesmo instante em que Harry se aproximava.

"Harry, deixe-me ir com você", ela pediu falando baixo assim que ele lhe tocou o ombro.

"Isso não é possível, Ginny. Mulheres-"

"Eles não precisam saber que eu sou uma mulher. Eles não precisam saber que estou embarcando", sugeriu.

Harry deixou um sorriso nervoso escapar de seus lábios e balançou a cabeça.

"Não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a você".

"Você não precisa se perdoar por nada, eu _quero_ estar com você. Eu sou sua noiva e não quero ficar em casa sentada esperando, sem saber notícias suas".

"Ginny", ele começou sentindo o peso de sua própria voz. "Quando eu partir amanhã, você estará livre", murmurou.

"Livre?"

"Estou desfazendo nosso compromisso, Ginny. Não quero que você espere por mim", informou.

"E você fala isso como se fosse algo fácil, não? Acha mesmo que me deixando você não vai ter com o que se preocupar? Harry, você enlouqueceu?", questionou irritada.

"Eu não quero que deixe de viver por mim, Ginny. Enquanto essa guerra continuar, eu não terei paz. Eu sou um soldado, essa é a minha luta, essa é a minha chance de vingar a morte dos meus pais e ajudar o meu país. Eu não sossegarei enquanto isso não estiver acabado e eu não ficarei tranqüilo se ficar imaginando que você está sofrendo por mim".

"Essa é a coisa mais idiota que você já disse", reclamou. "Você está sendo egoísta".

"Eu nunca pensei tanto em você como agora, Ginny", justificou. "Essa guerra pode durar anos e eu não quero que você espere meu retorno. Se eu vou sobreviver ou não a isso, só o tempo vai dizer. O que eu quero é que você viva, encontre alguém que faça você feliz e-"

"Não vou conseguir convencer você, não é? Já está com a decisão tomada e não há nada que o faça voltar atrás?"

"Isso".

"Está terminando comigo pelo meu próprio bem? Para que não fique em casa esperando por você?"

"Espero que compreenda".

"Harry, eu posso até aceitar isso tudo. Eu _tenho_ que aceitar, mas não me peça para compreender algo que não faz o menor sentido. Eu vou esperar por você".

"Eu não quero que espere por mim".

Ela o encarou com raiva.

"Que seja feita a sua vontade então", ralhou virando as costas e deixando Harry para trás.

Harry sempre a protegia, sempre se preocupava, sempre a mantinha longe. O amava desde sempre, mas ele ainda não tinha aprendido a respeitar as decisões dela. Talvez, apenas talvez, ele acreditasse que ela preferia que ele agisse como um homem à moda antiga. Estava enganado. Ginny era uma garota à frente do seu tempo, e por mais que o amasse não deixaria que ele a tratasse como algo descartável.

Ele a amava de verdade. O problema é que Harry ainda não conseguia compreender que um relacionamento era formado por duas pessoas e duas vontades.

_Não apenas a dele._

Ginny viu ao longe os irmãos carregando pesadas mochilas que continham tudo o que eles precisariam em campo. Não poderiam, e não deveriam, carregar nada além do que coubesse ali. Eles ainda não tinham recebido as armas, bem como não tinham muita instruções de como usá-la, com exceção das poucas aulas que tiveram com os militares no ano anterior. Eram crianças, como dizia Molly. Apenas crianças que tinham apenas noções básicas de como atirar e se defender. A maioria dos jovens daquela região não era composta por soldados formados.

Ela alcançou os três e olhou para trás. Harry continuava parado no mesmo lugar, com o mesmo olhar sofrido que costumava carregar. Ginny virou o rosto e seguiu com os irmãos para casa, sem olhar para Harry novamente. Sabia que ele sofria por terminar com ela, mas se ele próprio tinha escolhido isso que agüentasse sozinho.

Ela sempre tinha gostado dele, desde criança, e por ele tinha derramado muitas lágrimas: por não ser notada, por não ter seu amor retribuído ou mesmo por vê-lo desejando outras garotas. Até que veio o pedido de casamento e tudo pareceu se encaixar. Sua vida pareceu perfeita e completa, como um sonho realizado para ser igual aos contos de fadas.

Ela suspirou. Imaginara-se chorando em seu embarque, enquanto se abraçavam calorosamente, fazendo promessas de que mais lágrimas não seriam necessárias, pois voltariam a se encontrar em pouco tempo. Queria que Harry fosse, lutasse, mas que voltasse para seus braços.

Não queria que fosse daquela forma. Não queria ser subestimada, não merecia.

Acelerou o passo para acompanhar os irmãos na caminhada e engoliu o choro.

Não queria mais derramar lágrimas por ele;

Não podia, pois tinha amor próprio;

Não iria chorar.

Era uma promessa.

* * *

.

. **REVIEWS!!** **Comentem, por favor. **

**N/A.: **No máximo, a cada quinze dias, eu postarei um capítulo novo. De preferência às segundas-feiras. Comentem por favor. Comentários são coisas felizes =D **  
**


	3. Capítulo 2

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2 – DESPEDIDAS

* * *

**

_Inglaterra, condado de Ottery St. Catchopole_ -_ Outubro de 1943_

Naquela noite Ginny não conseguiu dormir e por isso passou a madrugada olhando para o céu, buscando as estrelas. Não teve muito sucesso, pois as nuvens a impediam de ver muito além.

Seu coração estava apertado com a perspectiva da partida e ainda mais por saber que não havia muito a fazer a não ser se despedir dos seus irmãos e amigos, esperando que eles retornassem o mais rápido que pudessem.

Sentou-se em sua cama e encarou o armário de roupas tentando esquecer o que estava lá dentro, mas não resistiu e se levantou para abri-lo. Em um canto, quase esquecido, estava o seu uniforme de enfermeira que ganhara na época que finalizou o treinamento. Nunca chegou a usá-lo após abandonar o hospital, não queria cuidar dos feridos e dos que ficavam para trás. Queria lutar, segurar uma arma e atirar em todos os nazistas que encontrasse pela frente. Queria acabar com a guerra para que pudesse voltar a viver em paz em sua casa, com seus irmãos e seus pais. Se não houvesse a guerra, Harry não precisaria partir, não terminaria com ela e eles poderiam ser felizes.

Ela abraçou o seu uniforme, sentindo vontade de chorar o relembrar o seu último dia de treinamento, quando o ferido que deveria tratar foi o seu próprio irmão. Não conseguiu se mexer ao vê-lo machucado, não queria saber como curá-lo, queria apenas saber quem tinha feito aquilo para se vingar e retribuir com a mesma moeda. Naquele momento de hesitação, viu os cabelos loiros e brilhantes de outra enfermeira passando como um flash ao seu lado, outra pessoa veio ao socorro de Bill. Foi assim que Ginny percebeu que sua vocação não era cuidar de pessoas feridas, mas tentar evitar que se ferissem.e

Não queria que outro irmão seu fosse marcado para sempre por cicatrizes da guerra.

Colocou o uniforme na cama e o encarou por alguns minutos, sentada no chão, roendo as unhas, apenas pensando. Cada uma de suas idéias poderia ser considerada uma loucura, mas continuou a pensar nelas, tentando enxergar a sua melhor opção.

Dormiu debruçada sobre a cama e acordou com Fred cutucando o seu ombro.

"Ginny, está quase na hora. Você vem?", perguntou muito sério.

Ela estranhou aquela expressão no rosto do irmão. A guerra fazia coisas do tipo. Sabia que ele estava excitado e animado com a perspectiva de lutar, mas tinha certeza de que Fred e George entendiam a responsabilidade e a encararia com seriedade quando estivessem diante do exército inimigo.

_Por Deus, que eles não sejam colocados nas linhas de frente_, era o que Ginny pensava.

Era também por isso que Molly rezava na cozinha, naquele momento, enquanto Arthur improvisava o café da manhã ao ver que sua esposa não tinha condições de preparar nada.

Quando Ginny desceu, ainda enxugando os cabelos molhados com uma toalha que estendeu em um varal que ficava no quintal, sentiu o clima pesado e o silêncio; decidiu respeitá-los.

Sentou-se e tentou comer alguma coisa, mas, assim como seus irmãos, preferiu não tocar na comida.

"Acho que devemos ir andando", Ron sugeriu.

Arthur balançou a cabeça confirmando.

"Voltem vivos. Isso é uma ordem!", alguém exclamou e as atenções de todos se voltaram para os pés da escada.

O coração de Ginny acelerou e seu olhar encontrou os de seu irmão Bill. O rosto dele ainda era uma sombra do que fora um dia, mas conservava os traços bonitos ainda que marcado por cicatrizes. Andava apoiado em uma muleta, pois não conseguia andar com firmeza desde o ataque surpresa que fizeram no regimento em que ele estava. Um ataque a civis inocentes.

A guerra não seguia regras.

"Bill, sente-se", pediu uma mulher loura que veio atrás dele. Ela tinha um sotaque francês carregado e irritante, mas seu tom de voz era preocupado. "Você ainda não pode ficar andando por aí".

Seu nome era Fleur, noiva de Bill e enfermeira que veio para reforçar os hospitais ingleses. A França era um dos países que compunham a base dos Aliados naquela segunda Grande Guerra.

O rapaz obedeceu, mas antes abraçou cada um dos irmãos.

"Vamos chutar alguns traseiros nazistas por você", Fred exclamou tentando descontrair o ambiente.

Bill sorriu.

"Não duvido", falou enquanto era arrastado por Fleur para o sofá.

"Bem... Está na hora", anunciou George, colocando a mochila nas costas.

Ao ver os irmãos saindo enfileirados pela porta dos fundos, pensou que eles realmente ficavam bem com aquele uniforme azul marinho. Não eram as roupas que usariam em batalha, mas sim os uniformes de apresentação. Quase uma roupa de gala que os mais graduados enfeitavam com suas medalhas.

E eles não tinham nenhuma.

Eram apenas peões, mas Ginny rezava para que eles voltassem para ganhar medalhas suficientes para encher todo o lado esquerdo da farda oficial do exército britânico.

Sentiu sua mãe dar tapinhas em seu ombro, incentivando-a a seguir em frente, e logo alcançaram Arthur e os rapazes. Que caminhavam a passos largos, mas silenciosos.

Não demoraram a chegar à estação do vilarejo. Dali eles partiriam para Londres e da capital seriam distribuídos para os pontos de batalha. Alguns daquele pequeno condado provavelmente seriam enviados para o continente, outros ficariam para resguardar os territórios ingleses das investidas pelo mar e pelo ar. Eles ainda não sabiam seus destinos, mas em poucos dias descobririam que não compartilhariam a mesma estrada.

"Harry!", Ron exclamou ao ver o amigo mais adiante. Já na plataforma de embarque, recebendo algumas instruções.

"Bom dia a todos", falou logo após receber as coordenadas do superior, virando-se para os Weasley. "Ótimo que chegaram cedo, assim podemos ir em um mesmo compartimento".

Estava claro que ele tentava evitar olhar para Ginny e ela também não parecia disposta a mendigar por atenções: olhou para o lado e varreu a plataforma procurando por Hermione, que estava junto com um grupo de enfermeiras e médicos. Todos vestindo roupas cinzentas e com aventais brancos que possuíam uma cruz vermelha. Ao ver Ginny ela sorriu e acenou, pedindo que aguardasse um momento e voltou a falar apressadamente com o grupo.

Ginny olhou para o trem e observou que o vai e vem de bagagens era frenético, assim como o de pessoas. Mulheres, médicos e principalmente homens fardados entravam e saíam para se despedir dos parentes. À medida que os minutos se passavam a plataforma ficava ainda mais lotada.

"Harry!", Hermione chamou.

"Só um segundo, pessoal. Quando quiserem podem entrar para deixar as bagagens. As minhas estão exatamente nesse compartimento, depois saiam de novo, assim não precisam entrar correndo quando a partida for anunciada", sugeriu.

Os três Weasley concordaram, mas não entraram imediatamente no trem. George abraçou Ginny com tanta força que ela achou que seria partida ao meio, enquanto Fred abraçava o pai e Ron a mãe. Demoraram alguns longos segundos antes de trocarem os pares.

Molly soluçava, enquanto Arthur tentava manter a compostura não deixando que as lágrimas caíssem dos olhos marejados. Ron estava vermelho, como se também fizesse força para não chorar quando abraçou a irmã caçula.

"Eu vou cuidar dele", sussurrou para ela com a voz embargada. "Eu vou cuidar do Harry para você, prometo".

"Cuide de você também, Ron".

"De mim a Mione cuida", falou brincando. Ginny sorriu.

Em seguida veio Fred, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha, abraçando-lhe com força enquanto escondia o rosto nos ombros dela. Ele também estava extremamente vermelho e, diferentemente de Ron, não conteve as lágrimas, deixando que elas caíssem pelo seu rosto sorridente.

"Vejo você quando eu voltar", prometeu enxugando as lágrimas.

E então eles entraram no trem, um após o outro carregando suas mochilas, enquanto Harry ia atender ao chamado de Hermione e Molly e Arthur se abraçavam. Ele tentando consolá-la enquanto controlava-se ao máximo para não cair no choro também. Naquele momento Remus Lupin, um oficiail veterano que esteve presente na Primeira Guerra, os cumprimentou e iniciou uma conversa a meio tom, onde fazia promessas de que faria ao máximo pelos garotos no campo.

Ginny ficou sozinha, olhando o movimento e não se importava com as pessoas que esbarravam nela por descuido. A dor em seu peito aumentava a cada minuto arrastado que se passava e fechou os olhos. Tentando não chorar.

Quando Harry alcançou Hermione, a garota não esperou nem um segundo.

"Beije-a", ordenou.

"O quê?", perguntou desorientado.

"Você vai voltar lá e cumprimentá-la decentemente, como bom noivo que é", orientou.

"Eu terminei com ela", informou.

"Você fez o quê?", perguntou incrédula.

"Terminei com a Ginny. Não quero que ela fique me esperando, Mione. Não sei o que pode acontecer..."

"Justamente. Volte lá, beije-a e diga que a ama. Você nunca sabe o que vai acontecer, Harry! Quer que a lembrança que ela tenha de você sejam do noivo que a abandonou pela guerra?"

"Não quero que ela perca a sua vida me esperando. E se eu não voltar? E se a guerra durar muitos anos? O que será dela se-"

"Volte lá, Harry. Essa pode ser a última vez que vocês vão se ver, portanto...", a voz dela falhou, mas Hermione engoliu o choro e retomou a fala. "Portanto seja homem e dê a ela uma lembrança na qual possa se apegar".

Harry pareceu pensar por alguns segundos, ponderando a respeito daquele conselho. Suspirou e encarou Hermione.

"Você tem razão", concordou sorrindo.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso e deu uma tapinha no ombro do amigo, incentivando.

Ele se virou para retornar ao local onde sua noiva estava, mas não a encontrou. Ginny não estava na plataforma e os irmãos dela acabavam de retornar para um último abraço nos pais.

"Onde está a Ginny?", Harry perguntou aflito.

"Não sei, pensamos que ela estivesse com você", Arthur revelou confuso.

"Não, ela não estava", Harry tirou a boina e coçou a cabeça atordoado.

"Ginny não gosta de despedidas", Fred informou. "Ela não gosta que a vejam chorar".

Harry varreu a plataforma procurando por um reflexo dos cabelos ruivos, mas não encontrou nada. Sorriu tristemente ao se pegar pensando que a sua última lembrança daquele condado poderia ser a de que nunca conseguiu dar o beijo de despedida na mulher que amava.

O apito soou trazendo Harry de volta à realidade. O som de desespero e dor preencheu aquela estação. Pais agarravam-se às fardas dos filhos únicos que poderiam nunca mais rever, amantes se beijavam uma última vez entre lágrimas, pedidos de perdão, sorrisos eufóricos, choro, gritos de adeus.

Despedidas.

Cada um de seu jeito;

Cada uma com sua particularidade;

Mas todos tentavam nutrir a mesma esperança de que haveria um retorno.

Ainda assim, todos ali sabiam que poucos dos que estavam embarcando retornariam com vida, e um número ainda menor retornaria inteiro e saudável. A guerra não tinha um lado bom, apenas dor e desespero.

Harry se afastou dos Weasley que se abraçavam até não poder mais ver os cabelos rubros; passou pela multidão vasculhando uma última vez a plataforma implorando mentalmente que pudesse vê-la só mais uma vez...

E então a viu.

Correndo até ele, empurrando pessoas e passando rapidamente pela multidão que ainda se despedia. Ginny o abraçou com força, sentindo seu coração acelerar mais do que em qualquer momento de sua vida até então. Havia dor, não queria que ele fosse embora, não queria ficar!

Sem pensar duas vezes e sem se importar com o que ela pensaria, beijou-a. Como nunca antes. Ginny correspondeu com desespero, mas não derramou uma lágrima sequer. Aqueles segundos poderiam se desdobrar em minutos, transformando-se no ensaio de um momento eterno que fora interrompido pelo apito do trem.

"Não espere por mim. Se eu demorar, não se sinta presa a mim, Ginny", ele murmurou em um último pedido.

"Deixe-me ir com você", insistiu uma última vez.

"Não, Ginny. Não vou acobertar ou permitir uma loucura como essa".

"Então esperarei por você nessa estação todos os dias durante a sua ausência".

"Não seja tola, viva a sua vida do jeito que você quiser. Não se prenda a mim", pediu mais uma vez, no momento em que o apito soou mais uma vez.

Harry se afastou e entrou no vagão. Quando voltou para a janela para olhá-la mais uma vez percebeu que Ginny já não estava mais lá.

Mais uma vez vasculhou a plataforma, mas os únicos cabelos rubros que encontrou foram os de Molly e Arthur.

Ela seguira o seu conselho.

Ela o deixara.

Ela seguiria a sua vida do jeito que queria.

.

* * *

**-X-

* * *

**

_Alemanha, Berlim - 1 ano antes_

Há muito ele não tinha bons sonhos quando fechava os olhos, mas continuava esperando por eles quando a noite caía. Com exceção de noites como aquela, onde sequer sonhava, pois não conseguiu dormir.

Ninguém dormia tranqüilamente em tempos de guerra, principalmente quando a sirene tocava e os obrigava a correr para os porões: abrigos que lhe davam esperança. Ele levou as mãos os ouvidos e sentiu que sua mãe segurava seu braço com força, chegando ao ponto de machucar.

O som das bombas era doloroso, assim como eram os sonhos ruins. O porão estremeceu mais uma vez e ele ouviu uma criança começar a chorar.

Não estavam sozinhos. A guerra não atingia apenas os pobres.

O porão da sua mansão servia de abrigo para outras pessoas da vizinhança e em dias de bombardeio nas proximidades muitos se abrigavam ali, esperando, escutando, evitando respirar muito alto e rezando para que soassem as três sirenes indicado que já era seguro sair para ver o que tinha restado de suas casas. Por sorte, nada em duas quadras havia sido atingido, embora o vilarejo do outro lado do rio estivesse sob escombros desde o último bombardeio.

Antes ele dizia para sua mãe que tinham sorte, que a guerra se manteria àquela distância, mas precisou engolir aquelas palavras quando recebeu uma notificação de que seu pai havia sido preso pelas forças inimigas duas semanas antes.

Lucius, Oberleutnant do Herr alemão, agora era um prisioneiro de guerra trancafiado em alguma cela fria num país estrangeiro. Na mesma semana Draco recebeu uma carta convocando-o para fazer parte do exército e mesmo que o alistamento não fosse compulsório ele sabia que se não fosse sua família estaria com problemas. Era sempre assim; uma recusa era seguida por castigos e ele não queria que a sua mãe sofresse ainda mais.

Ele respirou fundo quando Narcissa apertou seu braço com mais força novamente, o porão havia estremecido com violência e isso significava que alguma bomba havia caindo muito perto.

"Mãe", Draco sussurrou.

Ela não respondeu, não precisava de palavras. Narcissa já sabia o que ele iria dizer então apenas o abraçou.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, eu trarei o papai de volta e, enquanto eu estiver lá, a senhora estará segura. Se eu não for poderemos ter problemas, você sabe como eles são".

"Eu falarei com Snape. Ele pode fazer uma intervenção por você", sussurrou.

"Eu não quero esse tipo de proteção. Não quero que marquem nossa família como traidores", argumentou.

Ela o segurou com mais força, sem falar nada, e não derramou lágrimas. Apenas fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do seu filho único no mesmo instante em que três sirenes soavam anunciando que já era seguro sair.

Não haveria mais bombas naquela noite.

* * *

**REVIEWS!**

**Povo, comentem mesmo. Os hits da fic estão hiper altos, mas quase ninguém comenta e isso me deixa triste porque não sei se gostam, se estão achando ruim... Preciso saber o que estão achando a cada capítulo ^^  
**

**Seguda que vem tem mais.**

**

* * *

**

**.:Dicionário:.**

Oberleutnant - Tenente

Herr - Exército


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3 – ESCOLHAS

* * *

**

_Alemanha, Setembro de 1943_

Draco acordou ao ser cutucado por alguém. Ignorou o chamado, encolhendo-se na cama, abraçando o próprio corpo.

"Draco, você vai acordar ou vai esperar ser arrastado da cama pelo _hauptmann_?", alguém alertou.

Ele reconheceu a voz. Era Theodore.

Levantou-se atordoado, ainda sentindo as mãos desesperadas de sua mãe apertando o seu braço. Teve um sonho que não era apenas um sonho, mas uma lembrança. Todas as noites revivia aquilo e sentia a angústia das pessoas nos porões, o medo, a insegurança, as bombas...

"Algum problema, Draco?", o amigo perguntou.

"Não", foi sucinto.

Draco apertou as mãos no joelhos para que elas parassem de tremer. Theodore percebeu, mas fingiu que nada tinha visto.

"Ótimo", desconversou. "Porque tenho notícias do seu pai", revelou.

Draco estacou no momento em que calçava a meia do pé esquerdo. Seu coração acelerou e ele foi tomado pelo medo. Queria saber o que Theodore tinha a dizer e ao mesmo tempo temia que as notícias fossem ruins. Resolveu ficar em silêncio e terminar de se vestir; o amigo interpretou isso como um sinal de que deveria falar.

"Ele conseguiu fugir da prisão, junto com meu pai, o Lestrange e outros oficiais", informou com seriedade.

"E?", quis saber mais enquanto amarrava o cadarço das botas.

"É isso".

"Só isso? Nenhuma outra informação? Sabem sobre o paradeiro dele? Se está bem?", perguntou preocupado.

"Nada. Nenhuma outra confirmação", ele completou se sentando na cama ao lado da que Draco dormia naquela base militar.

"Scheiße! Não sei se fico feliz ou mais preocupado. Ao menos enquanto ele estava preso eu sabia que estava vivo, agora sabe lá onde ele pode estar...", lamentou, passando a mão nos cabelos.

Theodore já estava completamente vestido com o uniforme camuflado do _heer _alemão, o corpo terrestre da _Bundeswehr_. Já tinham batido de frente com o inimigo em dois momentos, com grandes baixas - principalmente na última empreitada, quando enfrentaram os ingleses. A guerra se complicava mais a cada dia que passava e Theodore Nott não estava nem um pouco satisfeito em ter que servir. Não estava ali porque queria, mesmo que compartilhasse dos ideais nazistas. Preferia ficar na relativa segurança de sua casa a arriscar a vida nos campos de batalha e mesmo que o alistamento não fosse compulsório para os rapazes na idade dele, não pôde fazer nada quando recebeu a convocação. Não queria decepcionar o pai. Com Draco foi diferente: ele queria estar ali, queria honrar a família, proteger a mãe, tinha motivos. Foi convocado, a missão apresentada, e ele pôde escolher graças à influencia que seu pai tinha dentro da _Bundeswehr_ antes de ser preso. Draco teve a opção de se salvar daquilo tudo, de ficar escondido em um porão e sobreviver, mas comprou a briga. Entrou para o _heer_.

"Ao menos eles estavam no continente. Se os Aliados tivessem levado nossos pais para Inglaterra seria muito pior", consolou.

"Eu sei. De qualquer forma eu não fico satisfeito em saber que ele está vagando por algum lugar da França, muito menos com o louco do Lestrange como companhia", desabafou enquanto saíam do galpão que servia como dormitório daquela base.

Theodore e Draco tinham praticamente a mesma altura, mas Nott era ligeiramente mais franzino. Assim como o amigo, era loiro, possuía olhos claros e era filho de um graduado integrante do heer. Draco e Theodore eram representantes genuínos da raça pura ariana. Eram iguais e ele era o único que Malfoy realmente tratava como tal.

Saíram do galpão e foram até a base de operações, onde o _hauptmann _Snape observava um grande mapa sobre uma mesa. Em cima, podiam ver miniaturas de tanques e aviões representando as frotas dos Aliados e as do Eixo.

"Herr Malfoy, Herr Nott", cumprimentou Snape.

Draco e Nott prestaram continência.

"Hauptmann Snape, ouvi rumores de que os Aliados bombardearam Munique durante a madrugada", Nott iniciou. Draco ficou surpreso. Mais uma vez a defesa antiaérea tinha falhado?

"Não são rumores", Snape confirmou. "Os Aliados avançaram _aqui_, _aqui _e _aqui_", mostrou no mapa.

"Nossas tropas estão encurraladas em Berlim? Onde está o Exército Azul? Eu disse que confiar nos espanhóis era perda de tempo", Theodore reclamou. Draco compartilhava daquela opinião.

"Tivemos muitas baixas e os nossos aliados estão recuando, recusar ajuda da Espanha não era uma opção", Snape comentou azedo.

Draco sentia. Logo seriam mandados para o _front _novamente. Não fazia nem duas semanas que haviam retornado da última empreitada com menos de um quarto do contingente e já teriam que batalhar mais uma vez. Ele também sabia que na próxima investida estariam em uma situação muito pior e com um número de novatos que superava a razão: seriam dizimados, quer fossem para a Rússia ou para França.

"Para quando precisamos nos preparar, hauptmann Snape?", Draco perguntou.

"Vocês dois serão enviados em uma missão especial de resgate ainda hoje", Snape começou.

"Missão de resgate?", Theodore perguntou confuso.

"Após a fuga da prisão de Azkaban, diversos oficiais estão espalhados pela França, provavelmente feridos e perdidos. Precisamos deles novamente em nosso heer".

Draco e Theodore se entreolharam.

"Teremos que resgatar nossos pais?", Draco perguntou apreensivo.

"Sim. Vocês serão comandados por Marcus Flint e terão como companheiros de empreitada Miles Bletchley", Snape informou.

Apenas quatro pessoas. Era como decretar uma sentença de morte, mesmo que fosse quase certo que eles não bateriam de frente com um exército inteiro, mas era perigoso andar sem cobertura por terras inimigas.

Draco e Theodore prestaram continência e se dirigiram para o galpão onde encontrariam os companheiros de infantaria. Mais dois condenados que atravessariam um país em guerra para encontrar os líderes do heer alemão.

"O que achou disso?", Nott perguntou.

"Querem que paguemos pelos erros dos nossos pais, ficou bem claro para mim. Ao menos dessa vez não me mandaram em uma missão suicida para matar o General Dumbledore", resmungou relembrando a última empreitada, onde poucos retornaram vivos da batalha em território inglês. "Sei que isso não foi ordem do Snape. Ele não nos mandaria para a morte dessa forma; foi ordem lá de cima".

Draco suspirou, cansado e revoltado. Precisava tomar cuidado para não falar demais, pois as palavras eram levadas a sério na Alemanha. Theodore não comentou mais nada, apenas caminhou a passos largos ao lado do seu amigo. Não podiam reclamar. A guerra significava exatamente isso: jovens morrendo e velhos conversando.

**-X-**

_Inglaterra, Setembro de 1943_

Ginny encolheu-se, abraçando os joelhos, tentando se tornar invisível no escuro. Estava ficando com fome, com sede e não fazia idéia de quanto tempo já tinha passado desde que o trem havia partido. As palavras de Harry a desafiaram e a vontade que tinha de ajudar era maior do que o seu bom senso: apenas esperou que ele virasse as costas para sumir no meio da multidão e se esgueirar furtivamente para dentro de um dos vagões do trem.

O que faria agora que já estava lá?

Não era uma pergunta que sabia responder.

Apenas fechou os olhos e tentou ficar atenta aos barulhos externos.

Já era noite quando o primeiro perigo real apareceu. Um rapaz loiro entrou no vagão e ela lembrava vagamente de tê-lo visto vez ou outra nas ruas da cidade, ou na escola. Ele era extremamente arrogante e sabia perfeitamente que ele não gostava de Harry. Zacharias Smith. Era esse o nome dele... Ainda por cima tinha ascendência alemã.

Ela percebeu que ele vinha pegar alguns papéis e uma mochila naquele compartimento. Ginny se arrastou por trás de uma pilha de caixas no mais absoluto silêncio. Ser mulher, pequena e "delicada" tinha suas vantagens, às vezes. Em uma das caixas viu armas de grande calibre, mas não sabia atirar e nem tinha certeza de que estavam carregadas. Não quis se arriscar errando o alvo. Por isso, pegou uma delas, se aproximou ainda mais e bateu com toda força que possuía na cabeça do rapaz.

Ele não teve tempo de processar o que tinha acontecido antes de cair no chão, desmaiado.

Ginny ainda não tinha certeza do que pretendia fazer quando começou a tirar as roupas dele: primeiro a parte de cima da farda oficial, depois a camisa branca que ficava por dentro, os sapatos e as calças. Por último catou a boina que havia caído longe após a pancada. Tirou as suas próprias roupas com rapidez e vestiu as dele. Com exceção dos sapatos, que ficaram ligeiramente folgados, o restante serviu relativamente bem.

Zacharias não era um garoto grande.

Em seguida outro problema veio a sua mente: o que fazer com ele?

Quando o rapaz acordasse e pedisse ajuda o escândalo iria começar, ou pior: talvez dessem pela falta dele antes disso e viessem procurá-lo. Suspirou e fechou os olhos tentando pensar em alguma solução e a melhor idéia que surgiu foi arremessá-lo fora do trem.

E assim o fez.

Abriu a porta lateral do compartimento de carga com dificuldade e um vento forte lhe agrediu a face. A noite não possuía estrelas, apenas nuvens carregadas e um clarão adornado por fumaça ao fundo. Não sabia onde estavam, mas algo a uma distância relativamente próxima queimava. Balançou a cabeça, tentando não pensar nos campos, porque naquele momento tinha algo mais urgente para resolver.

Pegou o homem desacordado e o apoiou em seus ombros, como se carregasse um bêbado que tinha dificuldades para andar. Já ia jogá-lo quando viu a medalha balançando pendurada no pescoço dele. Puxou-a, deixando uma marca vermelha na nuca do rapaz e o lançou nos gramados que ladeavam os trilhos.

"Desculpe", sussurrou mais para si mesma do que para o homem que tinha agredido.

Fechou a abertura e colocou a medalha no peito e escondendo-a por dentro da farda. Prendeu os cabelos longos em um coque e os ocultou com a boina azul. A farda era larga o bastante para esconder seus seios e deixar seus ombros aparentemente mais largos. Tinha quase a mesma altura de Smith, portanto não sobraram panos na calça.

Olhou para a porta do compartimento por onde ele tinha vindo e seguiu para a oposta. Ela sabia que Harry estaria em algum lugar nos vagões dianteiros e não queria encontrá-lo. Seguiu para os vagões traseiros onde, com sorte, não encontraria ninguém conhecido.

Estava atendendo ao pedido de Harry e viveria sua vida como tinha vontade.

Mesmo que deturpado, esse era o desejo dele;

Esse era o desejo _dela_.

Respirou fundo e abriu a porta. Saltou de um vagão para o outro e abriu a nova porta. Era muito mais quente ali, quase agradável. Procuraria uma cabine vazia, pois ainda não sabia como faria para se misturar e se infiltrar no exército. Talvez, se tivesse sorte, ao verem seus cabelos ruivos pensassemque era mais uma Weasley. Mordeu os lábios e se preparou para entrar em uma cabine onde a única pessoa que estava lá cochilava encostada no vidro embaçado, pediu licença com a voz baixa e entrou. Quando se aproximou percebeu que conhecia o homem. Era Remus Lupin. Não sabia qual era a patente dele, mas tinha ouvido Harry falar que ele atuara na Primeira Guerra ao lado do seu pai e padrinho.

Ele não era exatamente a pessoa com quem ela queria encontrar naquele momento e já dava as costas para procurar outra cabine quando ouviu uma explosão muito próxima. O homem acordou e o trem parou bruscamente, arremessando-a contra a parede.

Gritos.

Uma nova explosão, dessa vez chacoalhando ainda mais o veículo. As luzes se apagaram. Naquele instante ela começou a ouvir ordens para que tomassem suas posições, pessoas correram pelo corredor e o homem que estava na cabine passou por ela sem sequer tomar conhecimento de que alguém estava ali e tirou duas armas de dentro das vestes, saindo para o corredor escuro.

Mais gritos e uma nova explosão. O mundo ao seu redor girou: o que era céu virou terra e a terra se tornou um borrão multicolorido que contrastava com a escuridão.

.

* * *

**Dicionário**

Hauptmann – Capitão

Scheiße – Merda (não é B, é beta, lê-se _ScheiSSe_)

Bundeswehr – Forças Armadas

* * *

**N/A.:** Mais um capítulo. Mais agradecimentos a todos da sessão Draco/Ginny do Fórum 6V. Esse capítulo é uma passagem, as coisas estão se modificando e a Guerra está cada vez mais próxima. Espero que continuem lendo. Comentem por favor!


	5. Capítulo 4

– **CAPÍTULO 4 –**

**Caminhos

* * *

**

O ar entrou de uma vez em seus pulmões quando Ginny acordou exasperada, fazendo-a engasgar e tossir. Todo o seu corpo tremia enquanto a sua mente se perguntava se ela ainda estava viva. Não escutava nada além do som desespero, mas seu próprio grito de horror estava entalado na garganta, misturando-se ao gosto de sangue em sua boca.

Medo. Como nunca experimentara na vida.

Ainda estava no vagão do trem, mais precisamente jogada contra a janela de vidro espatifada. Às suas costas, além do vidro, havia grama verde e lama. Olhou para cima e viu a porta para o corredor longe demais para conseguir alcançar mesmo que ficasse de pé. Fechou os olhos expulsando algumas lágrimas de dor e se apoiou nos cotovelos para se levantar. Virou-se para o lado e cuspiu sangue. Lembrava vagamente de tudo ter girado, de ter sido sacudida para todos os lados, do barulho e dos vidros pipocando contra o seu corpo antes de desmaiar. Sentou-se no que antes correspondia à parede em que ficava a janela e que agora era o seu chão. Tentaria se apoiar nos assentos do trem para conseguir chegar até a porta, mas precisava reunir forças antes.

Afastou os cabelos dos olhos com as mãos sujas de sangue e barro e em seguida se apoiou na parede que antes fora o chão da cabine. Com dificuldade ficou de pé e apoiou as costas na parede, mantendo uma das mãos nos bancos e a outra no peito tentando respirar melhor, se acalmar. Ouvia gritos, barulhos metálicos, pedidos de ajuda e diversas vozes alteradas falando línguas que não conhecia. A guerra unia diversas nações no mesmo ódio, no mesmo objetivo, na mesma ânsia de aniquilar o lado inimigo. Precisava sair, precisava ajudar, estava ali para isso.

Cuspiu sangue novamente e então percebeu que perdera um dos dentes de trás. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e colocou os cabelos por dentro da farda – tentando escondê-los –, pois a boina havia se perdido no meio do turbilhão de cores que se tornou o trem ao tombar para fora dos trilhos.

"Hei!", alguém gritou na porta. "Você precisa sair daí", informou estendendo a mão.

Era um garoto muito novo, provavelmente mais novo que ela. Loiro, cabelos ondulados e olhos expressivos. Estava sangrando muito e seus cabelos claros estavam quase vermelhos tingidos por seu próprio sangue.

Ginny aceitou a ajuda sem fazer perguntas. Segurou a mão do rapaz e apoiou a perna nos bancos, tentando ajudá-lo a içá-la da cabine para o corredor, mas teriam dificuldades, pois os dois tinham as mãos ensangüentadas e escorregadias.

Ela caiu duas vezes.

"Espera", ele pediu tentando se manter calmo, mas Ginny viu que suas mãos tremiam.

O menino rasgou um pedaço da farda e amarrou na própria mão e parte do braço, tornando o atrito contra a mão de Ginny maior e impedindo que ela escorregasse mais uma vez. Com esforço, ela conseguiu se empurrar para fora enquanto ele a puxava. Estava agora no corredor. Olhou para cima e viu o céu através das janelas laterais do trem, ainda sem estrelas.

"Você sabe dizer o que aconteceu?", ela perguntou. Sua voz saiu feminina demais. A sobrancelha do garoto se ergueu estranhando, mas apenas balançou a cabeça negando.

"Não sei exatamente, mas já temos reforços. Toma", disse entregando uma de suas armas. "Precisamos do maior número de homens que pudermos para resgatar os feridos. Não houve ataque por terra, mas se qualquer coisa parecer estranha o capitão deu ordens para primeiro atirar e depois perguntar".

Ginny balançou a cabeça afirmando que tinha entendido.

"Como se chama?", ela perguntou, disfarçando mais a voz.

"Creevey", falou estendendo a mão.

"Smith", ela apertou a mão do garoto.

Ele não estranhou o nome dado e Ginny ficou agradecida por ele não conhecer o verdadeiro Zacharias.

Os dois andaram agachados e saltando as portas das cabines. Em algumas delas Ginny pôde ver claramente que ainda havia gente dentro e ensaiou parar para ajudar, mas Creevey a orientou para continuarem andando.

"Já conferi, não tem mais ninguém vivo no vagão. Os que sobreviveram já saíram para ajudar a resgatar o restante, depois voltamos para pegar os corpos".

Corpos. Ginny rezou para que não fosse o de seus irmãos, dos seus amigos ou de Harry. Sabia que tinha sorte de estar viva após aquele ataque e essa certeza se confirmou ao ver o cenário que tinha se formado quando saiu do que havia sobrado do trem.

A parte dianteira fora completamente destruída e os vagões eram apenas um grande amontoado de ferro, metal retorcido e madeira em chamas. Os vagões seguintes haviam engavetado com a parada brusca e alguns tombaram como aquele em que ela estava. Os últimos continuavam nos trilhos, mas com os vidros quebrados e outros com princípio de incêndio. No gramado verde ao redor dos trilhos viu pessoas andando de um lado para outro, nenhuma estava verdadeiramente bem. Roupas rasgadas, chamuscadas pelo fogo e sujas de sangue. Muito sangue. Enfermeiras e médicos improvisavam macas onde carregavam os feridos para longe da cena.

Havia dor. Muita dor. E muitos corpos que já não se mexiam.

"Harry!", ela ouviu Creevey gritar.

Harry estava no meio dos que ajudavam os feridos e aparentemente bem, embora tivesse o azul de sua farda manchado de vermelho em diversos pontos.

"Encontrei mais um nos vagões", informou feliz.

Ginny se escondeu antes que Harry se virasse e deu a volta no vagão. O movimento rápido fez seu tornozelo doer, mas conteve a exclamação de dor. Não deixaria que ele a visse, não queria ser mandada de volta para casa. Creevey ficaria confuso quando não visse o homem que tinha resgatado ao seu lado, mas depois ela poderia dizer que fora ajudar outra pessoa que pedia por socorro com urgência, de certo ele não se importaria.

Ao longe viu Hemione enfaixando o braço de um soldado que não conhecia e foi assim que acabou notando que não havia apenas ingleses no trem, e era a voz de alguns deles que tinha escutado anteriormente. Ficou aliviada por não estarem mais sob o ataque inimigo – que, baseada no que Creevey tinha falado, supunha que ter sido à distância. Pôde reconhecer membros da Cruz Vermelha francesa que tinham ajudado no resgate de soldados nas batalhas que ocorreram na Inglaterra e que agora retornariam para Londres de onde seriam transportados de volta para a França. Fleur, a esposa do irmão mais velho de Ginny, chegara junto com aquele grupo quase dois anos antes.

Usar aquele símbolo de cruz no braço era muito mais do que trabalhar no resgate de feridos, pois graças a sua neutralidade e não envolvimento nas questões militares e políticas, a Cruz Vermelha era digna da confiança das partes em conflito e assim podia exercer suas atividades humanitárias livremente; salvando vidas, independente do lado que precisasse. Claro que havia o bom senso de não enviar alemães para uma missão de dois anos na Inglaterra, como também não enviariam judeus para hospitais na Alemanha nazista, mas nos campos de batalha aqueles homens e mulheres com a braçadeira do Comitê Internacional da Cruz Vermelha eram os únicos com imunidade para intervir em missões de salvamento, incluindo no tratamento de prisioneiros de guerra.

Ginny se afastou dos vagões destruídos e se aproximou de um grupo de soldados que se ajudavam no tratamento dos próprios machucados, pois não eram tão graves ao ponto de precisarem de um médico. Com sua experiência poderia fazê-lo com uma qualidade melhor do que a que eles faziam no momento. Sentou-se junto a eles, pigarreou alto e disfarçou a voz como pôde.

"Posso ajudar a arrumar esses ferimentos", tomou a iniciativa. Um dos rapazes sorriu agradecido. "Só preciso que me ajude a estancar o sangue nesse corte no meu braço, não consigo fazer sozinho", completou.

O soltado ajudou-a a amarrar uma atadura na parte de cima do braço, e fez pressão com uma tira da farda que Ginny acabara de rasgar com os dentes.

"Toma isso, segura pra mim", ela pediu e o rapaz obedeceu. "Agora amarra com força e... Ah! Isso dói", gritou.

Eles a encararam com desconfiança. Precisava lembrar que até seus gritos precisavam ser mais grossos. Se continuasse gritando por qualquer corte que levasse iam tomar Zacharias Smith como um soldado muito mulherzinha e covarde que gritava por qualquer arranhão.

"Obrigado", Ginny agradeceu e voltou-se para o colega.

O rapaz tinha a perna ferida e ela começou a trabalhar no ferimento com agilidade. Sabia o que estava fazendo, fora treinada para aquilo, mas não podia denunciar suas habilidades fazendo tudo com perfeição. Após limpar o ferimento com água e estancar o sangue, fez um curativo meio torto e amador. O rapaz não se importou e agradeceu, com certeza havia piores por ali. E Ginny continuou seu trabalho silencioso, colocando ataduras e limpando ferimentos leves, atenta aos rostos que encontrava pela frente e tomando cuidado ao ver cabelos vermelhos mesmo que à distância.

Preferia cuidar dos estrangeiros. A maioria não falava inglês e como ela também não sabia falar as línguas nativas dos homens a comunicação se tornava difícil. Era o ideal, pois pouca conversa era exatamente o que precisava para não se denunciar. Limitava-se a cuidar de arranhões, ombros deslocados e alguns cortes profundos, deixando o trabalho dos ferimentos mais complicados para os que foram ali para aquilo: médicos, enfermeiras e os membros da Cruz Vermelha.

Cerca de duas horas após o acidente, os pelotões começavam a se agrupar e alguns caminhões militares apareceram para resgatar os sobreviventes e levar os corpos. Iriam para Londres naqueles caminhões e tudo o que ela precisaria fazer era embarcar em algum que não tivesse ninguém conhecido, o que seria um pouco difícil. Tinha seus irmãos, sua cunhada, os amigos da família... Seria sorte se não cruzasse com qualquer um deles, por isso resolveu permanecer junto aos soldados franceses que acabara de encontrar e ajudar. Ficaria calada o tempo que fosse necessário para que seu plano mal feito desse certo, pois quando chegasse em Londres ficaria mais fácil despistar Harry e seus irmãos.

Era uma estratégia fadada ao erro. Ela queria ajudar, mas não sabia como, pois Ginny não tinha um destino, não tinha o treinamento necessário, não sabia se proteger... Ela tinha medo e o mais grave disso tudo é que ela ainda não sabia de _nada_ disso.

Acreditava que tudo daria certo, que lutaria, que salvaria vidas e que a guerra logo acabaria. Teria histórias para contar e não sentiria medo em momento algum, pois estava cheia de coragem. O problema é que é fácil ter coragem quando a morte não está diante de você. Ela ainda não sabia que iria derramar mais lágrimas do que gostaria e sentiria mais medo do que um dia cogitou ser possível, mas naquele momento seus sentimentos eram apenas coragem e determinação.

"Água?", uma enfermeira ofereceu.

"Sim, obrigado", respondeu sorrindo, sinceramente grata pela preocupação da moça.

A enfermeira se abaixou e tocou o rosto sujo de sangue de Ginny, enquanto lhe entregava o cantil. A mulher olhou para os lados e falou baixo:

"Você fica bem de uniforme", comentou sonhadora.

"Obrigado", Ginny respondeu sem jeito.

"Digo, não é toda garota que fica bem com isso", completou. "Meu pai escreveu um artigo sobre as mulheres no exército, sabe? Eu sempre quis entrar para o exército..."

Ginny a encarou surpresa. Estava tão visível que era uma mulher? Pensou em todos os momentos após o acidente e nenhum dos soldados havia percebido, mas garotas são mais observadoras e talvez por isso aquela menina de olhos sonhadores e cabelos loiros bagunçados tivesse percebido.

"É muito perceptível?", perguntou falando ainda mais baixo.

"Oh, não, não", falou se sentando ao lado de Ginny. "Pode ficar tranqüila, pois suja desse jeito não tem como ver direito. Todo mundo parece igual aqui, não?"

"É verdade", suspirou aliviada. "Mas como-"

"Oras, pela sua aura, não é obvio?"

"Aura?", Ginny indagou confusa, quase cuspindo a água.

"Claro. Logo vi sua aura feminina, meu pai diz que são poucas as pessoas que conseguem ver, sabe? Mas eu consigo, então vi você aqui de uniforme... Veio ajudar, não é?", Ginny balançou a cabeça, confirmando. "Eu também".

"Quer ver a guerra terminar logo, não é?"

"Também. Aqui, junto com os demais membros da equipe médica eu quase me sinto no meio de amigos", revelou sorrindo.

"Eles não são seus amigo de verdade?"

"Hum... É. Eu acho que são. Eles são bons comigo", pensou alto, levantando-se.

"Para onde vai agora?", Ginny questionou a estranha garota.

"Oferecer água para outras pessoas. Coloquei nela um pouco de uma mistura caseira que meu pai faz para animar, porque todo mundo aqui está muito tenso", falou baixo como se fosse um absurdo ficar tenso no meio de uma guerra. "Até mais".

E ela foi. Misturou-se no meio de uma massa branca e cinza de enfermeiros e médicos e sumiu, com certeza encontrando outra pessoa para ajudar ou confortar. Só então Ginny se lembrou de que deveria ter perguntado o nome daquela garota tão diferente. Dentre todas as pessoas ela era a única que não parecia abalada ou desesperada e aquele olhar anormalmente fixo parecia tê-la tranqüilizado ao invés de incomodar. A menina sonhadora parecia passar confiança e conforto, como se tudo fosse ficar bem, como se nada daquilo tudo e daquela guerra tivesse a mínima importância.

E ela nem ao menos tinha um nome pelo qual chamar.

Ainda pensava na conversa que acabara de ter quando percebeu uma movimentação se aproximar dos soldados. Era um comboio com cerca de dez veículos. Alguns grandes, outros menores e havia um com o símbolo da Cruz Vermelha. Os homens começaram a se reagrupar e em pouco tempo começariam a embarcar nos veículos para continuar seguindo viagem para Londres. Esquivou-se para o meio dos franceses e capturou uma boina perdida, ligeiramente chamuscada, jogada no chão. Precisava se camuflar e esconder seus cabelos da melhor forma que pudesse, mesmo que para isso tivesse que mantê-lo sujo de lama como estava. Se Harry a visse daquela forma com certeza não a acharia nem um pouco atraente.

Riu _para_ si mesma e _de_ si mesma por tais pensamentos em um momento como aquele. Iria seguir o fluxo, iria seguir viagem e rumar para o desconhecido – torcendo para que não acontecesse um novo acidente naquelas estradas tão perigosas.

Quando um caminhão parou próximo de onde ela estava, alinhou-se na fila junto com os franceses e subiu. Quase todos carregavam pesadas mochilas, mas ninguém achou estranho que ela não tivesse uma, pois muitos dos soldados perderam seus pertences no acidente. Também não se importaram em ver um inglês no meio deles, pois logo vieram outros que, felizmente, Ginny não conhecia. Com exceção de um.

"Smith", ele cumprimentou com um sorriso sem forças.

"Creevey", Ginny retribuiu o aceno quando o garoto se sentou ao seu lado.

"Você desapareceu quando-"

"Fui ajudar um soldado que estava precisando", respondeu mecanicamente. Creevey pareceu aceitar a desculpa e ficou em silêncio, embora inquieto.

Ele não parava de movimentar as mãos, como se estivesse sentindo falta de algo entre elas. Olhava para todos os lados e começou a tamborilar com os dedos logo que o caminhão começou a se mover. Era visível que ele estava nervoso, todos ali estavam, mas aquilo era irritante.

Ginny fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar na conversa dos franceses. Vez ou outra entendia uma palavra. Em raras ocasiões decifrava uma frase, mas era um bom passatempo. Durante horas ficou inventando diálogos com as palavras que não conhecia, apenas criando conversas em sua cabeça para se distrair. Era divertido e desviava a sua atenção da inquietação de seu companheiro. Não sabia quanto tempo ainda tinham de estrada até chegarem em Londres, mas por algum motivo muito estranho se sentia tranqüila. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu, ainda pensando se voltaria a reencontrar a garota de olhos lunáticos que era capaz de ver a aura das pessoas.

* * *

**Reims, Norte da França**

"Isso é tão desnecessário", resmungou o alemão mais baixo do grupo.

"Cala a boca, Miles", advertiu Marcus. "Não estamos passeando no bosque e colhendo flores para nos dar ao luxo de falar tão alto".

"Isso é tão desnecessário", repetiu dois tons abaixo.

Theodore Nott revirou os olhos, irritado, mas não respondeu. Draco continuou andando com seus passos firmes e as pegadas ficaram mais fundas naquele momento, apenas provando que ele liberava toda a sua frustração na terra lamacenta em que pisavam.

Já estavam andando há quase três dias seguidos, pois pouco depois de se separarem do comboio no qual seguiram para prosseguir com a missão paralela de resgate, o carro que utilizavam foi abordado e eles acabaram travando uma pequena batalha com um grupo de franceses. Venceram, não tiveram baixas, mas Miles Bletchley ainda tinha uma bala alojada no ombro esquerdo.

"Porcos judeus. Filhos da imundice. Vou matar todos eles, juro que vou. Não vai sobrar nenhum", continuou resmungando.

"A nossa missão é de resgate, precisamos encontrar nossos superiores", relembrou Marcus, visivelmente tentando se controlar para não agir com a cabeça quente.

"Nossa estratégia inicial está perdida, estamos andando há três dias, já encontramos com os porcos duas vezes e-"

"Miles...", Draco começou.

"O que é?"

"Cala a boca".

Marcus e Theodore riram.

Em uma guerra, comentários como aqueles rendiam risadas, atitudes pequenas, brincadeiras sem graça, conversas sem importância eram tudo naqueles momentos difíceis. Era a forma que tinham para não enlouquecer. Até mesmo Miles sorriu, balançando a cabeça e contentando-se em manter silêncio por mais algumas horas de caminhada.

Aquele grupo já não tinha mais um rumo certo, ou um plano confiável, ou muita esperança. Tudo o que tinham era uma missão a cumprir e dariam a vida para que aquilo acontecesse, pois nada era mais importante do que vencer aquela guerra.

Por suas famílias. Por seu país. Por sua honra.

* * *

**N/A.:** As coisas estão caminhando, vários caminhos, várias direções, vários destinos. Continuo escrevendo. Sei que demorei, mas quando o 6V estava fora do ar minha inspiração se foi totalmente, mas agora retornei. Espero comentários, mesmo que a ação de fato não tenha começado. Provavelmente os próximos capítulos serão maiores, por isso, façam uma criança feliz: **COMENTEM!**

No próximo capítulo eu respondo aos comentários aqui, ok?


	6. Capítulo 5

* * *

– **CAPÍTULO 5 –**

**Obstáculos

* * *

**

_Nordeste da França, Outubro de 1943_

A água estava extremamente fria, mas Draco não se importou e mergulhou novamente; por mais que se lavasse o cheiro de terra e sangue não se desprendia da sua pele. Marcus e Theodore estavam na margem do rio, estendendo em árvores algumas de suas peças de roupas que tinham acabado de lavar. Na parte rasa, Miles lavava com cuidado o ferimento em seu ombro, deixando escapar exclamações de dor a cada contato com a água gelada. Draco passou a mão nos cabelos molhados e mergulhou mais uma vez, mas dessa vez na direção dos companheiros para ajudar a arrumar os utensílios para seguirem viagem. Já tinham _relaxado_ demais.

Assim que pôs os pés na terra, tirou a camisa branca que costumava usar por baixo do uniforme e espremeu para tirar o excesso de água, ficando apenas de short, como Marcus estava. Theodore permanecia de calça e com sua camisa branca, e acabava de se jogar no chão, apoiando a cabeça em sua mochila. Olhou para o lado e viu que Miles retornava para junto deles em passos vagarosos.

"Quantos dias de caminhada até encontrarmos uma base?", Miles perguntou em tom ameno. Depois de quase cinco dias reclamando sem parar ele resolveu que já não tinha mais fôlego para gastar com isso. Também não gostava de ser ignorado.

"Dois, se eles ainda estiverem por lá", Marcus informou. "Era para termos chegado semana passada. A essa altura já nos dão como mortos. Com certeza seguiram para o sul".

"Não seja pessimista", Miles pediu cansado, se sentando.

"Até pouco tempo você _era_ pessimista", resmungou se afastando para verificar se alguma das suas peças já estava seca, um gesto totalmente desnecessário já que tinha acabado de verificar que elas ainda estavam molhadas, mas servia como pretexto para se afastar do companheiro.

"Mas você é o comandante", o homem o seguiu. "É o último que deveria desistir!"

"Certo, Miles. Certo", ignorou, puxando a sua camisa branca e vestindo-a imediatamente. Nem estava tão molhada assim...

Os quatro estavam mais magros do que quando saíram da base na Alemanha, mas ninguém comentava nada sobre condições físicas. Se precisassem, tirariam forças de onde não tinham para encarar um exército inteiro, embora torcessem para que isso nunca fosse necessário. Não queriam pagar para ver até onde iria a coragem de cada um, porque desconfiavam que não seria muito longe.

Draco se sentou ao lado de Theodore, que passava boa parte do tempo em silêncio e naquele momento não era diferente.

"Preocupado?", Nott perguntou ao sentir a aproximação do amigo.

"Imagina", respondeu irônico. Theodore riu.

"Nunca pensei em falar isso, mas sinto uma saudade absurda de casa. Até dois anos atrás tudo o que eu queria era lutar pela nação, hoje... Hoje eu não sei mais o que eu quero", confessou.

Draco o encarou com descrença.

"Você finge bem".

"Digo o mesmo para você".

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Ter medo, receio, vontade de voltar e fugir daquilo tudo, muitos tinham. Era incontável o número de alemães que agora pensavam que a guerra não era uma boa idéia, que as coisas já tinham saído do controle e que eles não tinham chance de vitória, mas ninguém admitia isso publicamente. Todos continuavam devotando suas vidas a Riddle e seu ideal de purificação. O Führer. Era a ele que prestavam honras e davam suas vidas _pelo bem maior_.

Recuar, rejeitar ao chamado do exército ou apenas falar algo que desacatasse aquela proposta de novo mundo era o mesmo que uma traição. Um crime cujo infrator era tratado de forma igual aos que apontavam uma arma para o líder da nação.

"Acha que eles dois também?", Nott perguntou quase sussurrando.

"Miles reclama, mas não está de fato arrependido. Só sente falta do conforto que tinha", Draco ponderou.

"Exatamente o que eu penso, por isso nunca comentei nada com ninguém aqui", confessou, segurando alguma coisa que carregava no pescoço.

"O que é isso?", Draco questionou ao notar o cordão dourado com um medalhão.

Já o tinha visto outras vezes no pescoço do amigo, mas nunca tinha perguntado o que era ou por que ele fazia questão de manter escondido sob as vestes. Viu Miles perguntar uma vez e receber um "não interessa" como resposta, mas dessa vez a curiosidade foi maior que o receio de levar um corte.

"O motivo pelo qual eu luto e para onde eu quero voltar", revelou segurando com mais força. "Você também tem algum motivo, não é? Todos nós temos".

"Para onde estou indo tenho o meu pai, e no retorno a minha mãe. Faço isso por eles, Theodore. Por ninguém mais. Foi me dada essa chance, fui um dos escolhidos e vou provar para meus pais que posso dar orgulho para eles", desabafou sem olhar para o amigo. Seus olhos encaravam o rio de águas calmas. "Eu vou achar meu pai e vou levá-lo de volta para casa. Então poderemos os três viver em paz de novo".

"Eu queria ter esse objetivo, mas não sei se ficarei tão feliz ao rever meu pai... Quero dizer, é por causa dele que estou aqui, não? Foi por causa dele que-", ele se interrompeu e apertou o cordão com o medalhão com mais força.

"As coisas não são como queremos".

"Claro que não", concordou. "Que graça teria se fossem?", perguntou tentando esboçar um sorriso.

Draco ensaiou uma risada, mas ela morreu antes de se consumar. Um barulho vindo dos céus despertou a atenção dos quatro jovens soldados e eles lançaram os olhares para o alto. Três aviões. Eram ingleses, reconheceram imediatamente. Todos seguindo para a direção que eles deveriam ir.

"Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße!", Marcus proferiu os palavrões com raiva. "Andem logo, vistam-se!" ordenou.

Ninguém questionou. Não sabiam o que viria junto com os aviões e não podiam ter certeza de que o destino daquelas aeronaves era próximo de onde estavam. Não podiam arriscar, precisavam se mexer e sair daquela zona de perigo. Estavam perto de um rio e apenas aquilo já era um chamariz para as tropas. Deviam ter pensado nisso antes, não podiam ter baixado a guarda.

Theodore se levantou em um segundo, colocando seu medalhão para dentro da camisa branca e correndo para pegar suas roupas ainda úmidas. Draco já se vestia apressado, assim como Miles e Marcus. Ajeitaram os seus pertences e munição de qualquer jeito nas mochilas e deixaram peso extra para trás, como algumas armas que já não tinha munição. Captariam outras em campo dos soldados mortos, mas não podiam se dar ao luxo de carregar aquele peso nas costas quando precisavam correr. Jogaram todas no rio, para que nenhum soldado inimigo pegasse e usasse em favor próprio e contra alemães.

"Vamos! Vamos", Marcus apressou Miles, que era o último do grupo. Estava mais lento demais e não estava conseguindo acompanhar o ritmo. "O que você tem?" Marcus perguntou retrocedendo alguns passos.

"Não é nada", falou ajeitando a arma e apoiando-a no ombro que não estava ferido.

"Vamos continuar pelas árvores. Assim, se alguém passar pela parte alta da outra margem não vão nos-"

O chão estremeceu e um barulho de explosão os fez cair no chão.

"Scheiße! Isso foi perto", gritou Theodore.

"Perto demais", Draco murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para o amigo. "Perto demais", repetiu se levantando.

"Corram para as árvores", Marcus ordenou.

No mesmo instante ouviram dois aviões passarem na mesma direção dos três primeiros, como que para reforçar a investida.

"O que tem para aquele lado, Marcus?", Miles perguntou, arfando.

Outra explosão. Eles se protegeram perto de um rochedo, todos muito próximos, apenas ouvindo.

"Acho melhor perguntar o que _tinha _ali, Miles", murmurou em resposta.

Os aviões estavam bombardeando algo, talvez uma cidade, alguma vila. Não faziam idéia, mas de uma coisa tinham certeza: se os aviões ingleses estavam lançando bombas em território francês, é porque tinha algum alemão por ali. Alguma base ou movimentação do exército. Aquelas tropas dos Aliados não estavam ali por eles, era por algo maior. Não enviariam cinco aviões armados com bombas para abater quatro militares errantes em uma missão suicida.

"Vamos para lá", decidiu Marcus, com seriedade.

"Pirou?", Theodore perguntou confuso. "Você que ir para lá agora? O que ouvimos foram bombas, Marcus! Bombas!".

"Eu sei muito bem o que eram", rebateu ofendido. "Mas eles não estão atrás de nós".

"Mesmo assim-"

"Vamos avançar e observar de longe. Não podemos fazer nada, mas precisamos ver o que está havendo. Se estiverem destruindo algum foco do nosso exército é bom que descubramos logo para mudar o nosso rumo e seguir para oeste. O sul está ficando cada dia mais perigoso", argumentou.

"Concordo com Marcus, Theodore", Draco informou. "Não seria inteligente continuar entrando mais fundo nos domínios franceses. Precisamos ver o que está acontecendo, esperar a poeira baixar e procurar munição no meio dos destroços".

"Podemos encontrar sobreviventes em condições de lutar e nos acompanhar", lembrou Miles.

"Então estamos todos de acordo?", Marcus perguntou, encarando Theodore.

O rapaz ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e levou a mão ao peito, onde Draco supôs que o medalhão estava. Ele suspirou, com os olhos fechados e finalmente deu a sua resposta:

"Vamos".

* * *

_Londres, Outubro de 1943_

Não houve nenhum outro contratempo até que chegassem em Londres. Foram três dias na estrada até chegarem à capital. Três dias de angústia e expectativa. Estava cansada, com fome e sede; quando a noite chegava, sentia frio. Depois do primeiro dia a conversa dos franceses perdeu totalmente a graça, pois já não sabia mais o que inventar para cada um deles. Já criara histórias e aventuras para todos, no fim das contas sobrara apenas ela sem uma história fantástica para contar. Com sorte, aquela jornada seria o seu conto incrível.

Precisaria de muita.

A primeira vista que teve de Londres foi através de um buraco na lona do compartimento em que estava do veículo militar. Havia fumaça e escombros, mas nenhum combate iminente. O ar parecia estar suspenso e o tempo parado, como se apenas eles se movessem naquele cenário de ficção. Colin voltara a ficar inquieto, mas ela já estava anestesiada o suficiente para não se irritar. Olhando mais uma vez através da lona, viu a base militar se aproximar. O caminhão parou e os soldados começaram a descer.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Ginny se perguntou o que estava fazendo ali.

Desceu seguindo os franceses e deixou Colin para trás. Misturou-se com os soldados que já estavam acampados ali e entrou em uma das primeiras barracas que viu pela frente. Suspirou, cansada. Suas pernas tremiam, mas não significava que iria desistir tão fácil. Ela queria que sua vida tivesse algum sentido, queria fazer algo pelo mundo e pelo fim da guerra. Lutaria até a morte se fosse preciso.

"E levo um monte de alemão comigo", murmurou para si mesma, em um alemão quase perfeito.

"Não parece muito certo disso", alguém comentou, com a voz cansada, também em alemão.

Ginny levantou sua visão e encarou a mulher que a tinha respondido. Tinha a pele pálida, como se há muito não visse o sol. Seus cabelos negros estavam desgrenhados, os olhos escuros e com pálpebras caídas eram fascinantes e ao mesmo tempo apavorantes, bem como o sorriso estranho nos lábios finos. Ginny olhou para todos os lados, com medo de ser repreendida por estar em um local proibido, pois não precisou de uma análise mais profunda do local para notar que aquela mulher era uma prisioneira de guerra.

A tenda militar tinha reforço nas bases e a mulher estava com as mãos presas em uma das pilastras. Seus pés estavam aparrados por correntes presas em estacas grossas no chão e não havia mais nada por perto, como que para evitar que aquela mulher usasse qualquer coisa como arma para fugir. Para estar presa daquela forma ela deveria ser muito perigosa.

"Mas eu estou confiante", rebateu tentando parecer convincente.

A mulher olhou para o teto e depois a encarou de novo, falando com a voz em falsete, intercalando as pausas com um sorriso insano.

"O que um garotinho alemão como você está fazendo no meio do exército inglês?", perguntou. "Veio resgatar a titia?"

"Claro que não! Seria uma idéia muito absurda vir aqui soltá-la. Eu vim para lutar!"

"Se não é alemão, como fala a nossa língua?", perguntou, mais uma vez falando de forma irritante. Ginny ficou com mais raiva ainda. "Eles ensinam na escolinha, garotinho? Devo dizer que fala de modo precário, quase não se faz entender", riu.

"Eu sou alemão. Toda a minha família é, minha senhora", informou. "Viemos para Inglaterra depois da Primeira Grande Guerra, por não compartilhar dos pensamentos de purificação da raça humana difundidos por seu Führer. Quase todos os meus irmãos servimos a essa pátria agora, mesmo que para nós não seja obrigatório o alistamento; mesmo sendo arianos puros lutamos contra esse pensamento de novo mundo".

"Ah... Vocês são os piores", resmungou balançando a cabeça. "Piores até que os porcos imundos. Muito, muito piores. Você é um lixo, não é digno sequer de falar a nossa língua", falou baixo, com ódio no olhar. "Tirem esse porco daqui!" berrou. "Não quero respirar o mesmo ar que esse traidor do sangue! Tirem-no daqui!", a mulher berrava em alemão.

Ginny virou as costas e saiu correndo da barraca, temendo que finalmente fosse pega. Não demorou dois segundos para que seus temores se tornassem reais: foi segurada pelo braço, com força, antes de conseguir dar três passos para fora da tenda verde oliva.

"O que faz aqui, Ginny?", o homem que a segurava perguntou.

Reconheceu a voz, embora fizesse muito tempo desde a última vez que a ouviu.

Estava perdida: ele iria entregá-la.

"_Sirius?"_

* * *

**N/A.:** falem sério. Alguém ficou surpreso com a presença de Sirius na história? Eu nem fiquei lálálá XD. OK, sem zueira. Acho que vocês já sabem o que podem esperar para o próximo capítulo... Ou não? **COMENTEM!!** Por favor. Reviews tem um poder muito grande em fics e ele é ENORME quando se trata de longs. É um estímulo para continuar. Comentem o que estão achando, por favor. Agradecimento muito muito grande para **Scila e D-B**, que leram uma parte do capítulo antes de ser publicado. Também agradeço a todo mundo da **Sessão Draco/Ginny do Fórum 6V**: pessoas, vcs não existem!! Pense numa sessão para ter orgulho de fazer parte *-* e éssa nossa!

Estou sem beta, portanto se encontrarem algum erro me avisem! Até a próxima.

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Scheiße **– Merda (não é B, é beta, lê-se _ScheiSSe_)

* * *

**- Respondendo Reviews -**

**Srta D.E.S.A.B.U **- Eu tenho uma quedinha por terminar capítulos daquela forma =D Tá curtindo o Draco de fardinha, cah?

**Mialle Lemos** - Ginny não matou o Zac não. Ou pelo menos ela acha que não matou. Isso ainda é um mistério ^^

**Tsuki** - Pois é, mas continua lendo que a hora chega... Espero que continue lendo e gostando \o/

**Maya -** Eu pensei na cena dos Dementadores no trem sim, maya. Eu precisava de um acidente e tudo o que me veio na cabeça foi o trem.

**Maya² **- Quanto ao capítulo 4, fiquei feliz por você ter gostado. Com a guerra mais próxima deles, as coisas ficam mais sérias e mais dolorosas. Eles não vão precisar de Dementadores para ficar deprimidos. Quanto eu teu coment sobre beta... visse algum erro? Se sim, me fala para eu arrumar. Estou sem betagem nessa fic.

**Scila -** Que feliz! Quando escrevi os detalhes da cena do acidente fiquei com medo de detalhar demais, mas pelo visto acertei na mão da descrição. Espero continuar acertando. E sim, era a Luna.

**Srta D.E.S.A.B.U² **- sobre o capítulo 4, que bom que continua gostando e acompanhando. E eu dei uma estudada sobre a Cruz vermelha e a segunda guerra para escrever essa fic. Muita coisa eu precisei mudar para caber dentro de "Harry Potter", mas tentei captar a essência e o clima.

**Dark-Bride** (comentando todos os coments de uma vez) - Tks. Obrigada por ler e espero continuar agradando. Luna eh fofa sim. Acho que todo mundo ficou achando que ela tava cantando a Ginny... Que bom que gostou da adaptação do Draco. Estou procurando acertar com os personagens, tomando bastante cidado para evitar ficar fora das personalidades - claro que fazendo adaptações para o novo universo da fic, pois fora de hogwarts e na segunda guerra mundial coisas precisavam mudar -, mas espero continuar captando a essência. Ele não é um nazi loucão, mas vão aparecer nazis loucões.

**Raphaella Soares** - Pois é, naquele capítulo ele precisava aparecer pouco justamente porque ESSE de agora o destaque é dele. Você tb achou que a Luna tava cantando a Ginny? OK, nem foi a minha intenção, mas a personagem fluiu assim... Teve Draco e Theodore o suficiente? XD

* * *


	7. Capítulo 6

* * *

– **CAPÍTULO 6 –**

**Desvios**

* * *

_Londres, Outubro de 1943_

Ginny congelou ao ver os olhos cinzentos do padrinho de Harry lhe encarando. Se ao menos ela estivesse com trajes da equipe de enfermeiros poderia disfarçar, pois não tinha certeza se Sirius sabia que ela tinha ficado para trás. Mas não: trajava vestes militares, encontrava-se imunda, seus cabelos estavam escondidos em uma boina francesa e sangue seco se espalhava desde seus cabelos até suas unhas. Não havia desculpas que justificassem sua presença ali, daquela forma, ainda mais chamando atenção como acabara de acontecer.

"Qual é a sua desculpa?", ele perguntou cruzando os braços, mas não havia tanta reprovação em seu tom de voz.

Ginny não conseguiu esconder a verdade.

"Não suportei ficar para traz", confessou dois tons abaixo do habitual.

"E quem é que suporta?", ele perguntou, indicando para ela o caminho. Ginny sorriu. "A pergunta é: o que você vai fazer agora?"

"O que quer dizer com isso?", questionou, confusa.

Sirius parou de andar.

"Sabe aquela mulher que você encontrou na barraca?"

"O que tem ela?"

"É minha prima", revelou. "Bellatrix Lestrange. Exemplo perfeito de uma alemã orgulhosa de suas raízes e seu sangue puro. Também sou alemão Ginny, assim como você, mas escolhi não fazer parte daquilo. Você conhece a história, Harry deve ter contado que eu fugi de casa, que saí da Alemanha e me juntei aos que não tinham linhagem pura, confraternizei com judeus..."

"Foi corajoso da sua parte".

"Seus pais também foram corajosos ao assumirem uma posição contra suas próprias origens. Veja bem: eu, seus pais, seus irmãos... Todos nascidos na Alemanha. Não é a nossa origem que faz o que nós somos, são as nossas escolhas", falou, dando uma tapinha no ombro da garota e voltando a andar.

Ginny o seguiu.

"O que você vai fazer, Sirius? Vai contar para-"

"Eu já tomei a minha decisão", anunciou. "Resta apenas que você faça a sua. Você pode voltar para casa e ficar segura. Ajudar a sua mãe e salvar vidas no condado", ele começou.

"Eu sei..."

"Mas também pode embarcar no barco junto com os franceses e ir para o olho do furacão nessa guerra. Voltar para o continente, conhecer o terror das frentes de batalha e possivelmente morrer diante de um sangue puro que não fez as mesmas escolhas que você".

Sirius parou novamente e apoiou as mãos nos ombros da menina, encarando-a com seriedade; quase como se tentasse ler seus pensamentos.

"Eu não quero voltar", anunciou, ligeiramente insegura.

"Qualquer caminho que escolher não tem volta", lembrou.

"Eu quero! Eu vou lutar essa guerra, Sirius. Não importa o que você faça", os olhos dela transbordavam em determinação. "Você pode contar para o Harry, eu darei um jeito de fugir. Eu sempre consigo enganar os olhos dos meus irmãos, sempre consigo o que eu quero e eu vou! Você pode ir lá me dedurar-"

"Sim, eu vou dedurar você", informou com ar de riso, mas não era uma ameaça. "Eu vou contar para o Harry que você esteve aqui, mas não agora".

Ginny sorriu nervosa, sem entender exatamente o que o soldado queria dizer.

"Darei a você vinte e quatro horas de vantagem e o Harry nunca saberá disso. Adoro o meu afilhado, não gosto de mentir para ele, mas... Se a luta contra a nossa própria raça é tão importante para você, não serei eu que impedirei. Eu tenho o mesmo sentimento e faria a mesma coisa se eu fosse proibido de lutar. Prefiro morrer em uma batalha a ficar esperando que alguma coisa aconteça".

"É exatamente como eu me sinto", confessou. "Eu tenho medo, claro, mas a necessidade de fazer alguma coisa pelas pessoas que eu amo e pelos ideais em que acredito é muito maior".

"Amor, coragem e crença não serão suficientes diante do inimigo", ele pensou alto, retomando a caminhada, se afastando mais do centro do acampamento.

Ginny o seguia.

"Eu também sei disso, Sirius. Entendo que-"

"Você sabe atirar?"

"Quê?"

"Você entendeu... Sabe? Consegue usar uma arma? Mirar e acertar? Já tirou alguma vida?", questionou, inquisidor.

"Não, eu-"

"Eu já matei pessoas, sabe? Não me orgulho de ter feito isso, mesmo que fossem pessoas ruins; mesmo que fosse necessário", sua voz soou triste.

Sirius suspirou. Seu olhar vagueou longe e uma longa pausa veio em seguida, até que ele retomou a palavra:

"Eu sonho com eles, Ginny. Com os inimigos que matei, com os amigos que eu perdi... Numa guerra a morte está sempre atenta, pronta para levar alguém próximo".

"Por que você está falando isso, Sirius?"

"Porque você ainda é jovem demais e não viu a morte de perto, Ginny. Sinto dizer, que se esse é o caminho que você realmente quer seguir, o encontro será inevitável", alertou, muito sério.

Àquela altura, eles já haviam chegado ao pequeno conglomerado de árvores que margeava uma das laterais do acampamento militar. Sirius retirou um cigarro artesanal do bolso do uniforme e acendeu, tragando longamente, antes de continuar a falar.

"Você precisa aprender a se defender", concluiu, retirando um revólver do coldre. "As armas que você vai encontrar pela frente são mais pesadas, mas é um começo. Segura", falou passando-a para Ginny.

A garota estendeu as duas mãos, insegura. Não sabia como segurar a arma e sentiu-se extremamente boba. Era uma criança mimada que queria contrariar os pais e Sirius provavelmente estava fazendo aquilo para que ela percebesse e mudasse de idéia. Ginny segurou a arma por alguns segundos, sentindo o metal frio entre os dedos.

Sorriu.

"Você não vai conseguir me convencer a não ir, Sirius", informou, devolvendo o revólver.

"Não quero convencê-la de nada. A vida é feita de escolhas e você fez a sua, da mesma forma que eu fiz anos atrás", ele pegou a arma de volta e guardou-a. "Não posso decidir por você, Ginny. Ninguém pode".

"Eu sei".

Sirius e encarou por alguns segundos, tragando o cigarro mais uma vez e se sentou debaixo de uma das árvores.

"Esse é o seu problema, Ginny. E de todos os que são jovens, devo dizer", começou. "Vocês acha que sabem das coisas. Eu já fui jovem e sei do que estou falando... Nós temos nossos pais e amigos dizendo o que fazer, o que é certo, mas nada modifica o fato de que as escolhas são nossas", ele parou, encarando-a, esperando qualquer comentário.

Mas as palavras não vieram e Ginny limitou-se a se aproximar se sentar debaixo da mesma árvore. Sirius sentiu-se impelido a continuar.

"E sabe o que é mais difícil?", ele perguntou.

"Não".

"Aceitar essa liberdade de escolha, Ginny. É muito mais fácil culpar os pais, ou qualquer pessoa por uma decisão errada... Mesmo que, no fim das contas, o caminho tomado tenha sido uma escolha sua. É mais fácil culpá-los. É por isso que você, por mais decidida a partir, ainda está aqui, me escutando".

Ginny o encarou. Como ele podia estar tão certo? Como podia entendê-la tão bem?

"Eu não culparei ninguém, Sirius. Tenho consciência de que tudo o que acontecer será porque eu decidi, minha escolha".

"Então siga o seu caminho e não se pergunte mais se é certo ou errado. Apenas faça. Deixe para se arrepender em uma outra vida", aconselhou, com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

"Obrigada", murmurou.

"Não me agradeça ainda", falou se levantando. "Embarque do navio, e tente se disfarçar melhor; evite falar alemão no meio dos franceses e evite falar em inglês se estiver no meio dos alemães; seja silenciosa, mas lute com vontade. Volte viva, ou eu não vou me perdoar", aconselhou.

"Eu voltarei", respondeu com confiança.

E virou-se, para seguir seu caminho.

"Ginny", Sirius a chamou mais uma vez. "Se o inimigo for mais poderoso, não tenha vergonha de desviar o caminho. Seja corajosa, mas não seja tola".

Ele sorriu. Ginny retribuiu e virou as costas logo após Sirius fazer um gesto impaciente com as mãos, indicando para que ela corresse. Aquela menina corajosa ainda não sabia que os conselhos daquele homem salvariam sua vida duas vezes.

Ela também não sabia que aquela era a última vez que veria Sirius Black.

* * *

XxX

* * *

_Nordeste da França, Outubro de 1943_

O quarteto ainda corria entre as árvores. O sol já tinha indo embora há muito tempo e se pudessem arriscar um palpite para o horário diriam que já era madrugada.

E o som da guerra não tinha cessado.

Estavam muito mais próximos e já não ouviam as bombas jogadas pelas aeronaves. Três dos cinco aviões ingleses retornaram para a base inimiga pouco antes do pôr do sol e não tinham retornado, mas já podiam ouvir com mais clareza o que acontecia nas terras à frente.

O combate era por terra.

"Não podemos seguir por esse caminho", Nott informou.

"Já falamos sobre isso. Decidimos que-"

"Eu sei, Marcus", falou, deixando a mochila militar escorregar pelos ombros e jogando-a de lado. "Mas não está vendo que é suicídio?"

"Precisamos chegar à base", Miles relembrou.

"Acham mesmo que ainda existe uma base alemã naquela direção?", Draco levantou a questão.

"O que quer dizer?", Miles perguntou.

"Já não ouvimos explosões, não há tiros, está silencioso demais", argumentou.

"Esse é o meu ponto", Nott falou exasperado. "Draco, você entendeu o que eu quero dizer perfeitamente", então ele apontou para o lado onde o céu estava pintado de vermelho, como se a terra estivesse em chamas. "Não há nada para nós ali".

Houve silêncio entre o grupo de soldados. Theodore Nott tinha razão. Os aviões não retornaram com mais bombas para lançar, não aconteceram novas explosões e, mesmo que o combate continuasse em terra, algo seria ouvido, alguma movimentação percebida, mas tudo o que existia era... Nada.

Apenas silêncio. E, naquele caso, silêncio era um péssimo sinal.

"Nas últimas informações que tivemos, havia poucos homens nessa base. Ela era apenas uma ligação para a próxima", Marcus se lembrou dos dados.

"Por que eles iriam querer destruir uma base de ligação? Por que não atacaram a nossa linha de frente que já chegou ao meio da França?", Miles questionou, transtornado.

Ele atirou a própria bagagem no chão, com raiva.

"Que raios estamos fazendo aqui?", continuou. "Que diabos de missão é essa?"

"Miles, nós não questionamos. Apenas obedecemos", Nott relembrou.

"A vida do meu pai depende do nosso sucesso", foi a vez de Draco desabafar. "A vida de muita gente depende de nós e estamos aqui, perdidos, sem rumo".

"Marcus", Nott chamou. "Você é o capitão líder do grupo. A palavra final é sua".

"O que vai ser, então?", Draco finalmente quis saber. "Seguimos para contar os mortos da base, provavelmente nos juntando a eles, ou fazemos um desvio e morremos um pouco mais tarde?"

"Fazemos um desvio. Vamos contornar a França margeando as fronteiras no norte e depois seguimos pela fronteira com a Espanha, lá podemos conseguir auxílio do exército azul", Marcus sugeriu.

"Concordo", Miles se posicionou.

"Ainda podemos conseguir transporte em uma das bases na fronteira. Eles não negarão, é uma missão oficial", Nott expressou as suas esperanças e Draco notou que uma de suas mãos estava posicionada no peito.

Suspirou.

Um desvio.

Um caminho mais longo, camuflado com fios de esperança. Encontrariam alguém para ajudar quando estivessem na nova estrada.

Draco ajustou sua mochila e empunhou sua arma. Miles fez o mesmo, assim como Nott. Os quatro olharam uma última vez para o céu em chamas, deixando para trás seus companheiros de ideal, rezando por suas almas desafortunadas e lamentando por não poder ajudar. Tinham uma missão a cumprir.

Fariam um desvio. Fora uma sábia decisão.

Aquele grupo de jovens soldados acabava de enganar a morte mais uma vez.

* * *

**N/A:** Gostaram? Não gostaram? Foi um capítulo de transição. No próximo, as coisas começam a acontecer - baseadas nas escolhas de cada um e nos "desvios" feitos. Espero que curtam e perdão pela demora na atualização. **COMENTEM!!** Por favor. Reviews tem um poder muito grande em fics e ele é ENORME quando se trata de longs. É um estímulo para continuar. Comentem o que estão achando, por favor. Agradecimentos a todos da sessão Draco/Ginny do fórum 6V.

* * *

**- Respondendo Reviews -**

**Srta D.E.S.A.B.U **- Yeah! Sirius! Apenas algumas frases no capítulo anterior, mas nesse foi bem servido, né? A questão de serem alemães é justamente pelo ponto de serem sangues puros. Acho que desse capítulo agora ficou mais claro, com as explicações de Sirius.

**Filipa Lopes** - Obrigada, Filipa. Muito tks mesmo por ler e comentar. Também não sei de onde vem as idéias para adaptação, mas fico pensando, vou encaixando, a coisa vem surgindo e quando vejo já tenho todos os detalhes. Muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, fiquei tão feliz, você não tem nem noção. Aparece mais lá no fórum, porque você faz falta.

**Mrs. Mandy Black**- Ah... o medalhão de Nott... Essa é uma das coisinhas da trama, não posso falar. Acho que a pergunta sobre Bellatrix foi respondida nesse capítulo, né? Não posso falar nada sobre o Smith também. Não se preocupe com tamanho de comentário. Eu adoro lê-los, saber o que está achando. Fique a vontade!

**Tereza Black - **Voltei a escrever sim e obrigada por ler! Não posso garantir que você não vai chorar. Ahhh o 6V é um fórum muito amor. Tem o link no meu perfil.

**Scila -** Miles é mala mesmo. Essa amizade Nott/Draco é uma das coisas que pretendo desenvolver com maiores detalhes. Quero explorar esse ponto. Obrigada por alertar sobre o erro de digitação, já arrumei ^^ e eu também não engulo a morte de Sirius.

**Dark-Bride** - Imaginando você acordando a sua avó com um grito... Faço o que posso, tentando encaixar as coisas, os conceitos e as famílias. Espero que tenha gostado do Sirius nesse capítulo, já que no anterior você gritou por ele hehehe

**Mialle - **Simmm Sirius de uniforme militar. Curtiu a idéia? E esse capítulo agora? XD Nem escrevo mais colorido...

* * *


	8. Capítulo 7

– **CAPÍTULO 7 –**

**Chamados**_

* * *

  
__Norte da França, Outubro de 1943_

Draco se esticou na cama improvisada. Fazia um bom tempo que não dormia tão bem, ou ao menos sem ter pesadelos. Percebeu Theodore se sentar na cama ao lado e fez o mesmo, encarando o amigo que parecia distante, em pensamentos.

"Preocupado?", questionou, sem rodeios.

"Apreensivo é a palavra mais correta", virou-se para Draco, colocando os pés para fora da cama. "Pelo que estavam falando ontem, nossas forças estão firmes no centro da França, mas estão começando a revidar agora que a Grã-Bretanha resolveu mandar reforços. Não vamos durar muito, Draco, e o exército está cego. Quando verem que ele está cometendo erros sucessivos vai ser tarde demais".

"Eu sei, Theodore, mas se fosse você não falava mais sobre isso", aconselhou. "Em dois segundos seria acusado de traição".

"Eu sei", respondeu meio desesperado, levando a mão ao peito e segurando o medalhão que nunca saia do seu peito.

Draco o mirou com curiosidade e Theodore escondeu novamente sob as vestes.

"Quer sair daqui? Não vão nos chamar nem tão cedo. A partida é só amanhã, ainda temos um tempo para caminhar pela base".

"Está ficando frio lá fora", Draco lembrou.

"Já enfrentamos coisa pior".

"Verdade", concordou sorrindo e se levantou, colocando o resto das vestes que estavam arrumadas de qualquer jeito ao lado da cama.

Dormiam quase prontos para se levantar e combater. Tinham sempre uma arma à mão, estavam sempre calçados e tudo o que Draco precisaria fazer, caso acontecesse um ataque surpresa, era se levantar e colocar a proteção da cabeça e carregar a mochila, caso não desse tempo de colocar o casaco camuflado.

Saíram do pequeno prédio de dois andares que servia de dormitório naquela base e atravessaram as tendas e os depósitos de armas. Havia um vasto campo aberto ao redor que permitia ver qualquer aproximação indesejável antes que fosse tarde demais para organizar a defesa. Atravessaram o gramado e chegaram às árvores que perdiam suas folhas pera o outono. Ali poderiam falar sem serem ouvidos.

"Sabe aquela base pela qual passamos antes de decidir vir para cá?", Draco questionou, quebrando o silêncio. Theodore confirmou que se lembrava. "Ouvi dizer que não sobreviveu ninguém. Mandaram reforços, mas não retornaram. Eu ouvi a conversa, mas eles não falam mais sobre isso".

"Estão escondendo as nossas derrotas", Nott pensou alto.

"Estão, Theodore. Eles gritam até a menor das vitórias, mas omitem as derrotas catastróficas. Penso que até hoje ninguém sabe o que aconteceu ao meu pai, ao seu, aos Lestrange... Quero dizer, nossa missão é secreta. Não podemos falar sobre ela, as pessoas não sabem que seus mais altos oficiais foram presos, muito menos que fugiram e estão por aí, vagando pela França", Draco desabafou.

"Eles ainda acreditam que seus comandantes estão dando as ordens..."

"Mas nós sabemos que não", balançou a cabeça e sentou em um tronco de árvore caído.

"Então quem está?", Nott questionou, preocupado, passando a mão nos cabelos loiros, sujos.

Draco o encarou firmemente, havia raiva em seu olhar por conta daquela situação. Revolta.

"Somos apenas peões nesse jogo e eu não faço idéia do que nos espera".

"Fomos tão massacrados e perseguidos após a Primeira Guerra... Os nossos irmãos não estão nem aí para as atrocidades, as mortes que estão acontecendo do nosso lado e a pobreza do povo: o que vale é recuperar o orgulho perdido, Draco. É com isso que os nossos líderes estão jogando. Essa é a força do nosso exército".

"Estamos cegos".

"Justamente".

"Scheiße!", Draco falou, levantando-se com raiva.

"Bota scheiße nisso", Nott acrescentou, com tons de humor.

Draco riu.

"Se não fosse pela minha família eu juro como não estaria aqui", revelou.

"É apenas por isso que você luta?", Nott questionou, sentando no chão.

"Não é o suficiente?", Draco também voltou a sentar, mas dessa vez também no chão, a dois passos de distância do amigo.

"Imagino que sim", respondeu displicente. Quase que de forma inconsciente, Nott levou a mão ao peito e Draco não pode deixar de notar aquele gesto que era tão comum.

"Vai me dizer o que isso significa para você?", apontou para onde a mão do companheiro pousava.

Nott sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Ainda não".

"Ei, vocês dois", Marcus gritou do outro lado do campo.

"O que é?", Draco gritou em resposta.

"Vamos! Precisamos partir"

Draco e Theodore encararam um ao outro.

"Como assim? Pensei que era só amanhã", Draco sussurrou apressado, enquanto se levantavam.

"A guerra não espera, meu amigo", consolou. "Vamos lá. Precisamos sobreviver mais um dia a cada dia".

* * *

_Leste da França, Outubro de 1943 _

Já estavam quase no final de outubro e Ginny acreditava que não poderia ser mais sortuda por não ter encontrado exércitos inimigos durante esses quinze dias em que viajou junto com franceses, soviéticos e alguns ingleses que iriam compor a primeira força de reforço para libertar a França do domínio alemão. Ginny sabiam que os Aliados haviam vencido algumas batalhas, mas estavam longe de tornar a França um país livre novamente. O exército Alemão avançava e avançava rápido, embora nos últimos tempos eles estivessem em um número bastante reduzido – o que tinha tornado o trabalho de recuperação da França mais fácil.

Nesse curto tempo, Ginny aprendeu a atirar. Aprendeu sobre a vida de alguns soldados, aprendeu costumes diferentes e a ter esperança de que não tinha feito a coisa errada. Estava se preparando, apenas esperando o chamado para embarcar, o exército estava pronto, aquela infantaria iria atacar mais uma base alemã dentro da França e ela estava disposta a acabar com qualquer nazista que aparecesse em sua frente.

"Vamos", ela ouviu o capitão gritar do outro lado do acampamento.

Se levantou, e ajeitou sua arma, tentando se equilibrar da melhor forma a não deixar a pesada mochila cair. Adiantou-se entrou em um dos transportes do comboio que iria levá-los. Fazia quase quinze dias que tinha deixado a Inglaterra e todos os que amava. Deixara Londres sem ao menos olhar uma última vez para Harry, ou seus irmãos. Não vira Hermione desde o acidente com o trem e em todos os momentos pensava nas palavras de Sirius. A essa altura Harry já sabia que ela não estava segura em casa, seus pais deveriam estar preocupados e provavelmente procurando-a pelo vilarejo – sem nenhum sucesso.

Se ela morresse na guerra, eles jamais saberiam... Jamais saberiam.


	9. Capítulo 8

– **CAPÍTULO 8 –**

**Campos**

* * *

_Centro da França, Início de Novembro de 1943_

"Fogo!", alguém gritou e diversos disparos foram ouvidos ao mesmo tempo.

Era a ordem para que invadissem o perímetro da base alemã, alojada no meio de um vilarejo abandonado. Havia prédios de dois, três e até quatro andares em ruinhas; os que estavam de pé serviam de esconderijo para os atiradores de elite. Os Aliados estavam em número muito superior, mas os alemães tinham vantagem por conhecerem o território e seus melindres.

"Não é muito inteligente se oferecer para eles desse jeito", Ginny ouviu um francês resmungar ao seu lado, numa trincheira improvisada.

Ela concordava, mas, desde que saíram na base dos Aliados e seguiram rumo ao centro da França para desestabilizar e quebrar a ocupação alemã no país, a infantaria da qual fazia parte parecia disposta a qualquer coisa para avançar no território. Ginny precisava concordar que estava em uma equipe com tendências suicidas.

Mas funcionava.

Os loucos que se jogavam no meio das balas eram rápidos demais;

Os mais lentos eram inteligentes e sempre pegavam os inimigos de surpresa;

Os mais velhos eram experientes em guerras e sedentos por recuperar o que era deles por direito;

Os mais eram completamente insanos e não se importavam e morrer por ideais.

Aquele francês que tinha resmungado era uma exceção, porque, no fim das contas, tiveram poucas baixas. Realmente poucas, se fossem comparar com as demais infantarias com estratégias mais cuidadosas.

"Chegar, mirar e atirar", o outro falou, rebatendo o primeiro. "Não pense. Atire!"

"Vai! Vai! Vai!", ela ouviu às suas costas.

Eram quinze homens seguindo por uma rua que era a menos vigiada. Havia escombros, sangue, marca de explosões e tiros. Não havia corpos no caminho.

"Separar", Ginny ouviu e fez como sempre fizeram nos últimos dias. Seguiu por entre as paredes, com um grupo composto por mais quatro homens. Ela cobria a retaguarda da equipe na primeira etapa das infiltrações. Depois revezavam e ela apoiava uma das pontas e no final da última rotação ela era responsável por cobrir os flancos.

Eram organizados, os malditos. Loucos e organizados. Uma mistura perigosa. O exército alemão era assim no começo, ela tinha ouvido dizer. Cães raivosos que atiravam primeiro e perguntavam depois. Aos que sobreviviam ao ataque nos arianos, um destino pior era aguardado nos campos de concentração. Ginny nem conseguia imaginar.

"Limpo", o líder do grupo falou. "Tudo limpo", repetiu, visivelmente intrigado.

"Só eu achei estranho não ter ninguém nesse prédio estratégico?", o mais novo questionou.

Ginny só pensava neles assim: o líder, o mais novo, o mais velho, o baixinho, o sardento, o cara do sotaque engraçado e o que fazia café. Não sabia muito sobre as vidas dele, porque falar com eles era expor sua situação, então trabalhava, quieta, visivelmente concentrada em ser uma máquina de matar naquela guerra. Com aquilo, em uma semana ganhou o apelido de Senhor Silêncio.

"Hey, Silêncio, venha comigo", pediu o sargento, o líder daquele grupo. "Precisamos relatar ao capitão. Vocês três organizam o perímetro e vigiam da torre do prédio. Quem entrar, morre. Se encontrarem alguém aqui dentro, morre também. Se alguém passar na rua, morre também e se-"

"Senhor? Permissão para falar livremente".

"Diga".

"Não seria mais interessante pegar um desses e interrogar? O resto a gente mata, mas precisamos saber o que houve aqui".

O sargento pensou um pouco e concordou.

"Positivo, cabo. Você tem a ordem. Vamos, Silêncio".

Ginny o seguiu como uma sombra. Cobrindo a retaguarda e sendo cuidadosa. Ele fazia o mesmo. O sargento era um homem extremamente competente que ela passara a admirar.

"Sargento, movimentação às nove horas".

Ele averiguou e fez sinal de positivo. Era a segunda equipe de reconhecimento, acompanhando um civil.

"Tem gente aqui", ela falou espantada. "Quero dizer, civis. Esperava os alemães, não franceses".

"De certo houve uma batalha aqui e depois eles se refugiaram".

"Será que tem alemão por aqui?", ela questionou.

"Não sei. Acho que as demais equipes também não encontraram nada além de-"

Mas ele não concluiu a frase, pois uma bala atravessou sua garganta, fazendo o sangue espirrar no rosto de Ginny. De onde veio? De onde veio? Ela se perguntava, escondendo-se na curva do hall de entrada. Vasculhou a escada, depois olhou por um buraco na parede e procurou por movimentos nos andares superiores dos prédios que circundavam o que estava.

"Os malditos estavam aqui o tempo todo. Ah, mas vocês vão se arrepender de mexer comigo, seus filhos da mãe. Vão sim", reafirmou para si mesma, saindo rapidamente de onde estava escondida e correndo pela rua pela qual tinham vindo. Escutou o barulho das balas assoviando ao pé dos seus ouvidos.

Ginny não lembrava de ter corrido tão rápido em toda a sua vida.

Ela forçava suas pernas ao máximo, procurando passar por obstáculos no meio do caminho, para que dificultasse a mira. Ouviu gritos dentro dos prédios e não precisou ver nada para saber que os três grupos de reconhecimento tinham caído em uma armadilha. À sua frente ouviu mais tiros e gritos. Eram os loucos do seu esquadrão vindo direto para a briga, pois de certo escutaram os tiros e quiseram participar também. Ela saltou um muro e não percebeu a besteira que tinha feito antes de ser tarde demais...

No instante seguinte ela estava engalfinhada em um varal de roupas que foram esquecidas, rolando por um barranco coberto de grama verde, que terminava no começo de uma floresta que ela rezava para não estar cheia de alemães escondidos.

* * *

_Centro da França, Início de Novembro de 1943_

Draco, vestindo o uniforme do exército alemão, contrastava com as roupas civis de alguns dos membros da infantaria – usadas para confundir o exército dos Aliados. Ele só esperou por dois segundos antes de atirar no primeiro inimigo que apareceu dentro do perímetro depois que os primeiros tiros começaram a estourar na pequena cidade.

A estratégia tinha funcionado. Os que foram encontrados, colocados estrategicamente nas linhas de frente, desarmados, foram confundidos com civis franceses. Era só não abrir a boca que estava tudo certo. Era o plano. Daria tempo para fazer um mapa rápido da infiltração dos Aliados e atirar em cada um deles sem perder nenhum membro do exército alemão. Eles não podiam se dar ao luxo de morrer ali.

Draco, Theodore, Miles e Marcus tinham uma missão especial e estavam ali apenas para auxiliar. Se a coisa ficasse ruim eles precisavam fugir sem olhar para trás e continuar com a verdadeira missão. Eram as ordens. Mas por enquanto estava tudo seguindo o planejado. O exército de franceses, misturados a alguns ingleses parecia ser composto por loucos que procuravam a morte. Eram mais numerosos, mas em muito lembravam a fúria do exército alemão.

Eles também morreriam pela pátria. Pelo orgulho.

Mais dois minutos e uma explosão. Mais um minuto e outro estrondo, seguido por gargalhadas e comemorações. O que diabos estaria acontecendo?

Draco saiu pela porta dos fundos da construção em que tinham montado posto, com cuidado. Foi seguido de perto por Marcus e Miles; Nott cobria a retaguarda do grupo.

"O que diabos deu errado?", Miles já começou a reclamar. Ele ainda estava ligeiramente debilitado por conta dos últimos embates. "Já era para estar silencioso a esta hora".

"Estão resistindo", Marcus concluiu.

"Estão com reforços", anunciou Theodore apontando para o horizonte.

Eram aviões. Aviões ingleses.

"Esses porcos não vieram sozinhos", xingou Miles. "Armaram para nós, estavam esperando para mandar os bombardeiros. Filhos da mãe! Filhos da mãe! Porcos judeus filhos de uma-"

"Miles, cala a boca e corre!", ordenou Marcus, esgueirando-se por um beco que dava em uma escadaria que levava a uma ribanceira que desencadeava na floresta.

"Vai! Vai! Vai!", apressou Theodore.

Não achavam bonito fugir. Não era algo que tinham orgulho de fazer, mas era correr ou morrer e a segunda alternativa – para aquele grupo de resgate – era algo totalmente fora de questão.

"Juro que se escapar dessa, nunca mais falo palavrões", prometeu Miles.

"Para de falar besteira", advertiu Marcus. "No instante em que você estiver com seu traseiro a salvo dentro daquela floresta você vai proferir todos os palavrões que você conhece só para comemorar".

"Não vou. Prome-"

Ele não conseguiu completar. O grupo foi atirado para frente pela força de uma explosão muito próxima. Os aviões estavam em cima do vilarejo, dando rasantes e despejando munição.

"Estamos fu-"

"Olha o palavrão", lembrou Nott, se levantando devagar e reiniciando a corrida.

"Não estamos na floresta ainda", rebateu.

"Corram! Deixem para conversar quando estivermos inteiro e a salvo", Draco aconselhou. Tinha acabado de ganhar um corte profundo no braço, que manchava o uniforme bege do exército.

E eles correram, saltaram e lutaram contra a gravidade que quase os derrubou diversas vezes enquanto corriam pelo barranco inclinado e cheio de buracos.

"A floresta. A floresta! Quase!" Miles pensava alto, quase torcendo para que a floresta se movesse magicamente para ficar mais perto.

Quando estavam a alguns passos, se jogaram de qualquer jeito entre os primeiros arbustos, ocultando-se às sobras, ouvindo gritos, bombardeios e tiros que vinham do cenário de guerra que tinham acabado de deixar para trás, e agora estava coberto por uma nuvem de fumaça.

Eles respiraram fundo, em silêncio, cada um com seus pensamentos, olhando para o alto das árvores, ou apenas de olhos fechados – como Theodore. Por pouco. Por pouco. Por pouco.

"Nos safamos", Miles sussurrou. "Estamos vivos"

"Por sorte", lembrou Nott.

"E por pouco", Draco acrescentou.

Eles riram. Uns levaram a mão ao rosto, ainda sem acreditar. Draco abriu os braços, ainda deitado no chão. Esticando-se, sentindo que estava inteiro, conferindo se cada parte do seu corpo ainda estava ali. E estava tudo no lugar. Sorriu. E riu das gargalhadas de Miles, que parecia estar cada dia mais insano.

"Somos uns sortudos filhos de uma mãe!", bradou rindo, levantando-se. "Venham, seus porcos! Com a gente ninguém pode!", gritou.

Draco e Theodore trocaram olhares preocupados. Tinham sérias dúvidas sobre a saúde mental do companheiro alucinado. Era certo que Miles nunca fora um exemplo de disciplina e seriedade, mas a guerra o estava deixando anormalmente eufórico e precipitado. Tudo nele, absolutamente tudo, era exagerado.

"Temos que nos afastar disso. Quando terminarem ali virão procurar na floresta", Marcus previu, levantando-se.

"Que venham!", Miles exclamou feliz.

"Não provoca, criatura", Nott aconselhou, rindo. Levantou-se com certa dificuldade e soltou uma exclamação de dor, que matou o seu sorriso. "Porcaria, machuquei o joelho", reclamou consigo mesmo.

"A gente vai devagar, o que importa é sair daqui agora", Draco já se adiantou, mas logo foi ultrapassado por Miles.

Margearam a floresta até encontrar um local em que pudessem entrar na mata, onde não fosse tão fechada.

"Puta Merda", Miles soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

"Pensei que não iria mais falar palavrões se conseguíssemos sobreviver", Marcus lembrou, se aproximando e afastando um arbusto.

Então os outros três viram.

"Isso realmente merece todos os palavrões do mundo", Draco falou, trocando olhares com os companheiros.

* * *

**N/A.: **Sei que tinha prometido um capítulo maior, mas eis que travei bonito depois dessa parte e passei esse tempo todo tentando continuar a partir daí. Eu sei o que deve acontecer, tanto que abri outro documento, entitulei "Capítulo 9" e a coisa fluiu. Ou seja, já comecei o capítulo 9 e esse vem mais rápido. Acho que foi o POV do Draco que me deu problemas, mas a partir do próximo essa coisa de POV não vai mais me dar dor de cabeça *suspiro*. COMENTEM por favor! Podem me matar, eu deixo. Fiquei triste porque mais ninguém comentou nada, e eu sei que estão lendo... Foi para me colocar de castigo e eu atualizar, né? Né?? Maldade *choro*


	10. Aviso

**Nota (fora de hora) da Autora**

* * *

Povo, eu nunca fui de fazer chantagem e blábláblá por reviews, mas em Marcas e Paranóia os hits estão lá em cima, muita gente favoritando ou colocando alert e pouca gente comenta qualquer coisa, critica ou dá toques, ou até mesmo para estimular para que eu continue escrevendo as duas. São duas longs que preciso atualizar constantemente, mas que chega bate uma tristeza por não receber nenhum feedback. Eu sei que tem gente lendo (ou pelo menos clicando, né?). Se começou e desistiu, diga por que; se continua lendo, me diz o que acha de cada capítulo (se tá bom, ruim, se foi acelerado, curto demais, longo demais, lendo, chato, se teve algo que chamou atenção, se achou erro de digitação ou ortografico e gramatial)... Isso ajuda horrores e estimula bastante a não deixar as coisas atrasarem.

Por favor, comentem. Não apenas nessa fic, mas quando lerem alguma coisa, comentem. Seja aqui no , em blogs, fórum, etc.

Beijão. Vou tentar postar o capítulo novo essa semana.


	11. Capítulo 9

**– CAPÍTULO 9 –**

**IMPRESSÕES**

Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, ela sentiu náuseas. Ginny respirou profundamente, tentando controlar uma nova onda de enjôo, ao mesmo tempo em que mexia lentamente seus braços e pernas para ver se estava inteira. Apenas dor muscular, nada de alarmante ou que significasse que tinha deixado um braço ou uma perna para trás. Piscou duas vezes, mas a claridade ardia em seus olhos. Forçou mais um pouco e distinguiu dois vultos, ambos altos e magros. Fechou os olhos e virou de lado, tentando se apoiar em algo para se levantar, mas ainda estava tonta e desnorteada com a queda. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos, mas se deixou cair mais uma vez.

"Ajudem ele a se levantar", escutou alguém ordenar.

"Obrigado, não precisa", respondeu automaticamente, buscando fôlego. Em seguida, ficou de joelhos e apoiou uma das mãos na árvore.

Então sentiu dois pares de mãos segurarem-na pelos cotovelos, erguendo-a bruscamente. Foi virada e encostada contra a árvore em que antes se apoiava.

"Quem, diabos, você é?", a mesma voz ordenou, dessa vez para ela.

Ginny finalmente encontrou forças para abrir os olhos e fazê-los vencer a claridade. Sua cabeça estava tão fora de sintonia que, no primeiro instante, não tinha percebido que os homens falavam em alemão com ela – e muito menos processou que tinha respondido no mesmo idioma.

"Não faço a mínima idéia, senhor", respondeu, desabando sobre seus próprios joelhos.

"Mas que raios-"

"Miles, calado", Marcus ordenou. Em seguida, fez um gesto para que Draco e Theodore voltassem a erguer o estranho e se aproximou. "Vai falar?" questionou.

"Não sei o que dizer, senhor", continuou dialogando formalmente, lutando para manter as pernas firmes, mas não conseguiu por muito tempo, desabando de novo, mas sendo amparada pelos dois homens, um de cada lado. Ginny tentava pensar rápido, argumentar qualquer coisa que a livrasse de uma morte imediata. Fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça, fingindo desmaiar.

Marcus levantou o rosto de Ginny e o analisou:

"Se parece com um alemão, fala como um alemão, mas veste trajes do exercido inglês".

"Mais parece uma criança, de tão pequeno que é", Theodore observou. "É fraco para ser alemão".

"Tem rosto de garota", Miles comentou, rindo da própria piada.

Draco encarou o soldado pelo canto dos olhos e percebeu o momento em que os músculos do rosto dele tremeram involuntariamente.

"Certo... Vamos descobrir depois. Antes, precisamos sair daqui. Miles, você vai na frente. Draco e Theodore vocês tomam conta do fracote e eu cubro a retaguarda. Vamos! Vamos!"

A marcha foi muito mais lenta desde então. Miles se adiantava, mas precisava parar para esperar por Draco e Theodore, que encontraram dificuldades para se movimentar carregando Ginny no meio das árvores e raízes.

"Não acha estranha a situação em que o encontramos?", Nott questionou Draco, falando baixo. Ginny se concentrou na conversa, ainda mantendo os olhos fechados.

"Depois falamos sobre isso", o rapaz foi incisivo.

"O que deu em você?", perguntou intrigado, mas Draco permaneceu em silêncio. Apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça, indicando o forasteiro.

O grupo andou por horas, mesmo depois do sol se pôr, procurando se afastar ao máximo do ponto de conflito. Foi Marcus que deu o sinal para que parassem para um descanso, quando se aproximaram de um pequeno córrego onde a água mal alcançava o tornozelo. Certamente ela corria rapidamente para formar um rio, alguns quilômetros à frente.

Amarraram os pés e as mãos de Ginny e a colocaram sentada, encostada em uma árvore. Draco ficou vigiando, enquanto Nott se juntou a Marcus para ajudar com a comida. Miles cuidava de seus ferimentos, um na perna era particularmente feio.

"Draco, reviste o porco. Pode ser que tenha alguma coisa de útil escondida", Marcus ordenou, enquanto abria uma das pesadas mochilas que carregavam nas costas.

O rapaz resmungou qualquer coisa indecifrável e se abaixou perto do homem desacordado. Ele observou que Marcus estava certo, pois o soldado tinha traços arianos, fortes, mas ao mesmo tempo Theodore tinha razão, porque o homem era baixo demais e visivelmente magrelo, mesmo com as roupas largas. Draco parou de divagar e começou a revistar, tirando as botas e vendo que ele carregava um canivete dentro de um das meias. Jogou o artefato de lado, onde pretendia juntar o que encontrasse nos bolsos. Nas pernas encontrou apenas restos de munição, alguns papéis escritos em inglês e que não adiantava nem tentar ler, pois não sabia uma palavra sequer, e um rolo de ataduras, quase no fim.

Apalpou as coxas, mas pulou estrategicamente partes que não desejava pôr as mãos. Revistou os bolsos laterais e estranhou cintura fina. Nos bolsos da frente encontrou alguns antibióticos, mais ataduras e morfina. Draco se perguntou se aquela criatura era um médico. Continuou procurando e notou certo volume no bolso do peito. Colocou as mãos lá, mas não havia nada. Tirou as mãos rapidamente e olhou para os lados, assustado. Devagar, aproximou suas mãos novamente e apalpou novamente a região, para ter certeza.

"Meu Deus!", exclamou, quase sussurrando, e encarou o rosto do homem. Mais uma vez notou um músculo se mover de forma involuntária. E então, de repente, Miles não pareceu tão idiota ao dizer que o soldado se parecia com uma menina.

"Eu sei que está acordado", Draco falou baixo, fingindo estar distraído, mas era notório que estava nervoso. Ginny continuou calada. "E eu sei que você não é um homem".

Ela suspirou e abriu os olhos, lentamente, encarando Draco, que a fitava de muito perto.

"Quem é você?", questionou, mas Ginny não respondeu. "Não vamos matar você, se é o que está pensando. Já teríamos feito se realmente quiséssemos-"

"Quando descobrirem quem eu sou, não durarei muito. Prefiro manter o mistério, sabe?", interrompeu, malcriada.

Draco riu.

"Eles estão mandando até mulheres para a luta? Que desespero..."

"Ninguém sabia que eu sou mulher".

"O que mostra como são burros. Todos os porcos são burros".

"Você não teria percebido se não tivesse me apalpado".

"Eu não apalpei você, estava revistando".

"Certo, precisava pegar nos meus seios três vezes para revistar os bolsos", comentou, revirando os olhos.

"Foram duas", respondeu desesperado. "E só para ter certeza", completou, justificando-se.

Ficaram em um silêncio incômodo. Até que Marcus falou:

"Encontrou alguma coisa, Draco?"

"Nenhuma arma, só um canivete. Mas encontrei medicamentos e morfina. Nunca é demais", informou.

"Ele acordou?"

"Não, senhor".

"Acorde-o e o faça falar. Pode atirar na perna se achar que ele está fingindo. Só não o mate por enquanto".

"Sim,senhor".

"Draco, pare de me chamar de senhor, estamos apenas nós quatro, muito ferrados para a hierarquia valer alguma coisa", respondeu, divertidamente, levantando-se para pegar água no córrego e abastecer os cantis.

"Vai me matar?", Ginny questionou, quando viu que todos os outros estavam distantes.

"Claro que não, você ouviu as ordens", o rapaz se esquivou.

"Eu sou um perigo constante para vocês. Posso denunciar sua presença, pode matá-los enquanto dormem, manter-me viva não é muito inteligente".

"E você também não parece ser, já que é mulher e está na guerra", tratou de parecer ofensivo. "Não deveria estar em casa, cuidando dos filhos e esperando pelo marido morto?"

"Não sou desse tipo, soldado", rebateu, virando a cara.

"Percebe-se", sussurrou em resposta, olhando ao redor. Depois voltou a encarar Ginny: "Mas só alguém realmente burro para querer se meter em algo assim por vontade própria".

Em seguida Draco se levantou e foi ajudar Miles com os curativos. Ginny apoiou a cabeça na árvore e fechou os olhos, voltando a fingir que estava dormindo e apenas tratando de escutar os sons ao seu redor. "Aquele alemão não sabe de nada", era o que ela pensava, "não sabe nada sobre mim ou sobre minhas motivações". Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por passos e ela ficou ainda mais imóvel, até que ouviu a voz que já conhecia.

"Sou eu, pode abrir os olhos", ele falou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Mesmo assim, Ginny preferiu continuar de olhos fechados, mas respondeu ao soldado alemão:

"Você não sabe das minhas motivações para estar aqui. Não me critique".

"Eu não critiquei, apenas chamei você de burra e isso é verdade. Não é uma crítica, apenas um fato", sussurrou pelo canto da boca.

Ginny abriu os olhos e o encarou, furiosa.

"Eu vim para ajudar! Vim para lutar pelo meu país, para ajudar a acabar com essa guerra, proteger as pessoas que eu amo", murmurou entre os dentes.

"Ah...", ele suspirou e encarou seus olhos. "E o que você conseguiu com isso?", questionou, mas ele próprio respondeu: "Nada, menina. Apenas se machucar e deixar quem ficou para trás preocupado. Aqui você apenas veio para condenar sua alma ao inferno", informou, cheio de rancor.

"Ah, claro que suas motivações são incríveis e explicam perfeitamente seus motivos", desdenhou.

"Eu não estou aqui por que quero", confessou sem ao menos saber por quê. Ou na verdade sabia e queria apenas provar para aquela mulher que acreditava ser um soldado que mudaria o mundo que ela era uma tola, sem juízo.

"Claro que não está. Quase todos são convocados contra a vontade e isso não é motivo para me chamar de burra ou que não tenho motivos suficientes. Você foi convocado e tem a oportunidade de lutar pelo seu país, pelo seu ideal, por tudo aquilo em que acredita e-"

"Eu estou aqui por minha família. Apenas por isso. Meu pai está desaparecido e eu estou procurando por ele. Minha mãe ficou sozinha, escondida em algum porão escuro e frio, enquanto eu estou aqui. Se eu não viesse iriam matá-la! Se eu não viesse, meu pai não teria chances de sobreviver... Agora ele tem uma chance, porque eu vou achá-lo e não venha me dizer que você tomou uma atitude inteligente, porque não foi". Draco fez uma pausa para respirar, enquanto encarava uma garota que havia perdido toda a cor em sua face: "Você é burra. Muito, muito burra".

Ginny engoliu a resposta malcriada que pretendia dar. Contra o que o alemão tinha falado não havia argumentos. Ela estava ali apenas por orgulho, que fora ferido por acharem que ela não era capaz de ajudar na guerra. Ela entrou naquele inferno porque quis, enquanto ele fora atirado sem escolhas e a vida da sua família dependia desesperadamente do seu sucesso.

"Todos os meus irmãos estão na guerra também", murmurou, tentando ser solidária. "Quero dizer... Menos meu irmão mais velho, que foi gravemente ferido em uma das primeiras batalhas e ficou impossibilitado de servir. Seus irmãos também estão lutando?", questionou.

"Não. Eu sou filho único", bufou, levantando-se. Draco se afastou e a deixou sozinha, no escuro.

E então Ginny encarou as costas do soldado que se afastava e percebeu naquela guerra não havia mocinhos e bandidos. Em cada um dos lados existia uma história de dor e sofrimento, e aquele rapaz era a prova daquilo. Ela sabia que, em sua casa, sua mãe estaria preocupada com cada um dos seus filhos e seria como perder um pedaço de si caso algum dos seus filhos perdesse a vida nos campos... Mas não quis nem pensar em como seria para a mãe daquele rapaz de olhos cinzentos perder o seu único filho que estava na guerra procurando pelo pai.

Ela viera para guerra acreditando que o lado rival era composto por monstros sem alma, mas aquele grupo de soldados não parecia desumano. Estavam apenas lutando para sobreviver. Ela ouvira falar dos campos de concentração e do horror que era o exército composto por eles, mas não pensou na dor das famílias que era destroçadas assim como as do seu próprio país.

Fechou os olhos e murmurou a única coisa que poderia resumir aquilo tudo:

_"Scheiße!"_

* * *

_**N/A.: **_Mais um "capitulinhum". AGORA as coisas começam a surgir e finalmente teremos interação DG. Se encontraram \o/ Sejam AMOR comigo e deixem um **comentário**, por favor, por favor, por favor! Juro que me esforço para escrever mais rápido, até porque quando você sabe que tem gente esperando por você, acaba que a responsabilidade aumenta. Quero ter **MUITAS RESPONSABILIDADES!** *carinha amorzinho pidona feliz*

Obrigada, Diana Prallon, por ter betado este capítulo.


	12. Capítulo 10

– **CAPÍTULO 10 –**

**TROPEÇOS

* * *

**

Ela tinha adormecido sem sentir, pois o rapaz não voltara para interrogar, ou revistar. O cansanso a abateu e só recobrou a consciência quando foi puxada com força pelo braço e obrigada a se levantar.

"Vamos", bradou um dos rapazes. A pausa tinha chegado ao final.

Pelo que notou no posicionamento das estrelas, não tinha se passado muito tempo desde que tinha apagado, jogada no canto. Eles pareciam não querer se arriscar permanecendo por ali por muito tempo, talvez imaginando que houvessem soldados dos Aliados se arriscando por aquele caminho também, ou que talvez o soldado estranho que tinham encontrado fosse importante demais para ser deixada para trás.

O que fariam se soubessem que ela não era absolutamente nada?

Suspirou audivelmente e continuou a andar, com o outro rapaz loiro e forte que lembrava bastante aquele que havia conversado com ela anteriormente. _"Eles são todos iguais"_, resmungou em seus pensamentos cheios de preconceito.

"Theodore", ela escutou a voz do primeiro rapaz.

"Quê?"

"Seu braço", alertou.

"Não foi nada, apenas um arranhão".

"Por que não cuiudou enquanto estávamos descansando?"

"Por que eu estava ocupado, Draco", resmungou em tom de fim de conversa.

"Certo. Pode deixar que eu levo o prisioneiro. Precisaremos do seu braço e da sua mira no próximo confronto. Não se esforce tanto agora".

Ginny ouviu o rapaz sorrir.

"Obrigado, irmão".

Pararam por dois segundos, enquanto Draco segurava firmemente o braço dela e o outro rapaz, o Theodore, seguia em frente, transferindo o peso em seus ombros para o braço que estava bem.

"Você disse que era filho único", Ginny murmurou.

"E sou"

"E esse outro aí? O Theodore?"

"Esse é o único homem que eu considero como um igual. Somos amigos, nossas famílias são amigas de londas datas e nossos país estão desaparecidos", explicou, e Ginny não entendia porque ele falava aquilo para ela.

"Vocês se parecem", comentou.

"Todos dizem isso, mas no fim das contas, famílias tradicionais como as nossas acabam se casando entre si. Ele, provavelmente, é algum parente distante, mas não saberia dizer ao certo".

"Entendo".

"Claro que não entende. Na verdade eu nem sei como você consegue falar tão fluente o alemão. Você não é alemã, é? Quem diabos é você?"

"Alguém que você nuncaq vaqi conseguir entender, Draco".

Ele parou de andar por alguns segundos e a encarou. Ginny não sabia dizer ao certo o que a expressão dele dizia. Os olhos cinzentos se destacavam no rosto sujo e arranhado.

"Você fala demais", ele advertiu.

"Você também", ela rebateu.

"É, eu sei".

O restante do caminho eles fizeram em silêncio, e isso durou pelo menos três horas. Ginny estava com sede e tinha fome, os passos ficaram mais lentos, assim como os do rapaz, que não parecia se importar. Ela olhou para frente quando escutou um barulho de algo pesado caindo no chão. Draco também ouviu, porque levantou o olhar que antes mirava apenas o chão.

"Miles!", ela ouviu Theodore chamar e, só então ela levantou a vista também.

O rapaz havia caído, e os outros dois homens o cercavam com visível preocupação.

"Draco, vem aqui!", Theodore chamou.

"O que houve com ele?", questionou ao se aproximar, ainda segurando-a com firmeza.

"Ele tinha diminuido muito o ritmo, mas caiu do nada. Desmaiou", alertou o que Ginny tinha identificado desde o começo como o comandante.

"Está queimando em febre", elertou Theodore.

"É a perna dele", Ginny falou antes que pudesse segurar a língua.

Os três homens a encararam, mas continuaram em silêncio como se esperassem que ela falasse mais.

"Infeccionou", completou tentando fazer sua voz soar máscula.

"Vimos que carregava itens de primeiros socorros. É médico, soldado?", questionou o comandante.

"Não", informou, e viu frustração em cada olhar. Depois da frustração, desenhou-se medo em questão de segundos, e Ginny pensou que com aquilo poderia barganhar: "Mas fui treinado para isso. Era da cruz vermelha, fui auxiliar de vários médicos e estudei para me tornar um, mas com a guerra..."

"Pode fazer algo por ele?", Draco perguntou.

"Posso tentar, mas não garanto que-"

"Faça o possível", o comandante ordenou. "Vamos parar um pouco aqui e descansar até amanhecer. Nott, procure água. Malfoy, fique de olho no prisioneiro, eu procurarei um lugar menos exposto."

Dito isso, cada homem foi para um lado e Draco a encarou.

"Me ajude com ele", não soou como uma ordem. A expressão do rapaz era amedrontada. Ele era um misto desproporcional de coragem, medo, esperança e pena. Ginny ficou angustiada apenas em olhá-lo.

"Eu farei o possível", murmurou para si mesma, mas ele ouviu.

"Salve-o e fique certa de que nada acontecerá com você. Miles é um louco, um idiota, mas é nosso irmão. Não podemos deixá-lo para morrer aqui".

"Não posso garantir, sou apenas uma enfermeira", revelou. "Mas o que eu puder-"

"Você está perdendo tempo".

"OK. Bem... vou precisar de uma tesoura, curativos, morfina e álcool... Serve alguma bebida!"

Draco pegou tudo rapidamente em sua mochila. Era ele que carregava boa parte dos primeiros socorros, mesmo que os demais também tivessem suas reservas.

Ginny cortou a calça de Miles e imediatamente viu que o estrago era maior do que pensara inicialmente. Draco virou o rosto e Ginny tomou um longo gole da bebida que o rapaz lhe entregara junto com os medicamentos e, no momento seguinte, deu um tapa na cara de Miles. Ele acordou, zonzo e gemendo, mas não abriu os olhos. Ela se preparou para esbofeteá-lo mais uma vez e Draco tentou interferir, mas ela foi mais rápida.

"O que-"

"Bebe isso!", ela ordenou a Miles.

"Pensei que iria usar no ferimento!", Draco exclamou, surpreso.

"Ele precisa beber isso, mais do que qualquer outra coisa", falou, nervosa. "E eu também", completou. antes de tomar mais dois goles antes de jogar uma parte em cima do ferimento.

Logo depois esticou o braço e entregou a garrafa ao enfermo.

"Beba! Rápido!"

E, ainda zonzo, ele obedeceu. Miles virou o restante do conteúdo de uma vez.

_E gritou. _

Gritou como nunca havia gritado em sua vida, para no momento seguinte desfalecer em choque, depois ao sentir a dor de ter sua perna ainda mais cortada e castigada, na tentativa de retirar toda a parte que já estava morta para que ele não morresse.

Enquanto fazia o procedimento, Ginny chorava.

Naquele momento ela entendeu que não era tão forte.

E ela chorava.


End file.
